Part 9 of The Merry Man Series Ranger
by rangeman girl
Summary: Ranger decides to make it work with Stephanie. Will she go along with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger.**

**Part 9 of The Merry Man Series.**

**By: A. Cosentino**

Ranger POV 

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Steph was lying next to me, her hair spread out on the pillow, lips parted slightly. I smiled slightly at the beautiful sight before me. I don't know if I will ever get used to waking up next to her. God I hope not.

The past few months had been almost surreal. Every since I had finally broken down and taken her to 'The Batcave' we had fallen into a pattern. Steph still has her apartment. I don't know why, she's never there, but I think that it has something to do with keeping her independence. I don't know how else to show her that I want nothing more than that myself. I don't want Steph to change. I love her the way that she is. Seems to me that Morelli did more damage than I thought. She's gun shy. I guess that I can't really blame her for that.

Steph moaned in her sleep and curled up closer to me, her lips almost touching my neck. I pulled her closer to me, breathing in her intoxicating scent. I would have never thought this would have ever happened a few months ago. My mind was still reeling over how it had all came about. I would have never thought that she would have fit into my life as well as she did. It shouldn't be a surprise though she was already rooted in my life, even though I didn't realize it at the time.

I tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead lightly. I slowly disentangled her limbs from mine and rolled out of the bed. Steph had come home very early this morning. She had gone out for Courtney's bachlorette party last night, and didn't make it home until a little after 7. I was beginning to get worried about her, but I knew that when those ladies got together, it would be a long night.

I had just gotten back from my run when she came dragging in. Somehow, I had ended up back in bed with her. Don't ask me how it happens it just always seems to. Steph had been dressed to kill last night. Shit, even hung over this morning she was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And she's mine, I thought with a smile as I headed to the shower.

I showered and walked back into the bedroom. Steph was still dead to the world. I quickly dressed and headed down to the 5th floor. I stepped off of the elevator and into the control room. I overheard Ram talking to Junior and stopped to listen.

"Man you should have fucking seen it. I ain't never seen that many hotties together in one spot that I didn't have to shove money in their G-strings. Damn we should make a 'Women of RangeMan' calendar. Look I'll pull up the surveillance tape," Ram said.

I frowned at the thought of the guys looking my Steph that way, and I knew that Santos, Brown and Tank would probably feel the same way. Well I really couldn't blame them. The ladies had looked pretty damn hot last night. I looked up and saw Tank walking towards me. I motioned him to be quiet and come over. Tank looked at me confused and walked over slowly. I nodded my head in the direction of Ram and Junior.

"Shit," Junior whistled. "Damn that Marisa is a fine piece of ass."

I looked up at Tank and saw his eyes narrow. At that moment we decided to step around the corner. "Whatcha lookin' at boys?" Tank asked in a booming voice. Both Ram and Junior turned and stared up at us with a deer in the headlight look.

"Uh, nothing," Ram said and hit the Esc. Key. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Careful. Santos hears that shit and I won't be the one to stop him," Tank said with a grin.

"Uh," Junior said.

"Don't think the girls would go for a Ladies of RangeMan calendar," I said in a low voice. I watched as the color drained from both of their faces. I kept my blank mask firmly in place even though I was laughing inside. "Ram, I want you on the Carson case tonight," I said watching his reaction. It was a shit case with bullshit surveillance, but I thought he deserved it.

Ram looked at me and nodded. I glanced at Tank and walked away. Tank followed me to my office and shut the door behind him. Both of us started laughing as soon as it was shut.

"I'll take the video down. Christ they won't get any work done if they are just staring at our women all day," Tank said with a loud laugh. I shook my head and sat down at my desk.

"How was Court this morning?" I asked, shuffling some files on my desk.

"It wasn't pretty man," Tank said with a slight grin. "When I left this morning she was praying to the porcelain gods."

"That bad?"

"Yeah," he said sitting down across from me. "I'm telling you man, this wedding shit is so fucking stupid. Court's Mom is driving me crazy."

"When is Mama coming up?" I asked glancing over at Tank.

Tank groaned and slouched in his chair. "Next week. She's coming early to help out. I'm thinking I'm gonna be spending a lot of time at RangeMan. Man, my Mama and Court's Mom under the same roof?" Tank ran his hands over his face in frustration. "They'll kill me."

I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Courtney's parents, but I knew Tank's Mama well. From what I had heard, sparks were going to fly. Mama is not someone that you want to tangle with. She is a very proud, slightly overbearing woman with a heart of gold. She has always accepted me into her home and I came to look at her like a second mother, even if she did spank me at the age of 19.

"It'll be over before you know it," I said handing Tank a file. "I picked this one up yesterday."

Tank glanced over the file quickly. "Fucking Sanders again? Shit," he grumbled.

We've dealt with Carmine Sanders before. He's a pimp and a pusher and got his finger's into a little of everything. Other than that, he's a total fucking psycho. He had a record a mile long, but this time, looks like he got a little to rough with one of his girls, landing her in the hospital. When the cops picked him up he was carrying and was in possession of enough Heroin that he was going away for a long time.

"Last time we had to pick up that little bastard he bit me," Tank grumbled as he stood up.

"We'll do some recon after lunch. Put our ears to the ground and see if we turn anything up on him. This is his third strike, he isn't going to be easy to find," I said booting up my computer.

"Sounds like a plan. You want Hal and Cal on the Simpson file?" Tank asked.

"Sounds good," I nodded. Tank opened the door to exit and Cayden, Santos' son came bounding through, Santos' following.

"Hey little man. Gimme five." Cayden slapped his hand against Tank's and grinned up at him. "Alright," Tank said smiling down at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get Cade out of the house for a little while. Give Marisa some time to sleep," Santos said strolling in. Cayden bounded over behind my desk and was looking up at me.

He was a mix of Marisa and Santos. He had Marisa's blonde hair and blue eyes, but had Santos' darker complexion. He was dressed in a pair of black cargos, and a Spiderman t-shirt. He whipped a plastic gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it at me.

"Say hello to my little friend," he said grinning.

"Cade, what did I tell you about that?" Santos' said from across the room.

"Christ Santos what have you been teaching this kid?" I asked smiling, holding up my hands in surrender.

"He got up before me this morning and was watching Scarface on HBO," Santos said shaking his head. He walked over and snatched Cade up, slinging him over his shoulder. Cayden burst into a fit of giggles. "Repeats everything he hears," Santos grinned, swatting him on the butt lightly and setting him down.

"Bet Marisa is thrilled about that," I said laughing.

"Yeah," Santos said shaking his head. Cayden ran over and jumped on Tank. Tank picked him up with one arm and swung him around the room. Cayden was screaming with laughter. "You want him?" Santos asked Tank.

"How 'bout that little man, you wanna come live with me?" Tank asked, hoisting him under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"I live with Sophie," Cade said giggling.

"You'd give him back," Santos' said with a laugh. Tank pretended to drop Cayden causing him to squeal with laughter again. Tank sat him down on the ground.

"I'll see you later buddy," Tank said sticking out his massive fist. Cade bumped fists with him. Tank exited my office, closing the door behind him.

Santos took a seat in the chair across from my desk, while Cayden rolled around on the floor, pointing his toy gun at various objects. "Tank know about Friday?" he asked slouching down in the chair.

"I don't think he has a clue," I said sitting back in my chair. Santos and Brown had both worked hard to plan Tank's bachelor party. It was to be a surprise. I grinned as Cade crawled up into his Dad's lap.

"How's school Cade?" I asked leaning forward. He had just started pre-school and from what I had heard, he had been hell on wheels.

"School sucks," he said twirling his toy gun around his finger.

"Cade," Santos warned.

"It can't be that bad," I said with a chuckle.

"Yesterday I was in time out," he said with a pout.

"Tell Ranger why," Santos said fighting a grin. Cade shook his head no. "Fine, then I'm going to tell him why," he said.

"No," Cade said shaking his head. "Mommy says it's bad."

"It is bad. Cade told another kid he was a punk ass mofo," Santos said fighting a grin. I found myself holding back a burst of laughter too.

"Where did he hear that?" I asked.

"Marisa took him by Trenton PD the other day on the way home from school and she said that Lula was bringing in a skip, and she called him that. Like I said he repeats everything," Santos said with a sigh.

I shook my head and booted up my computer. "Gotta watch that," I said with a laugh.

"Daddy let's go find Hal," Cade said climbing down off of Santos' lap.

"Alright little man," he said standing. "I'll catch you later man," he said leading Cade out the door. Cade stopped and I glanced up at him. He straightened himself up and pointed the toy gun at me.

"Hasta la vista, baby," he said and then dashed after Santos. I roared with laughter, shaking my head. That kid is too much. I caught up on some paperwork until almost noon. I glanced at my watch and decided to head upstairs and check on Steph.

I entered the 7th floor apartment and glanced over into the living room. Steph was curled up on the sofa sipping a giant coke and scarfing down greasy French fries. She looked over and saw me and grinned.

"God I love Ella," she said toasting me with the coke cup. I sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Feeling better I see."

"Much," she said taking a long slurp off of her coke and setting it on the coffee table.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked sliding my arm around her shoulders. Steph automatically curled up closer to me.

"This is looking pretty good," she said with a yawn. "I do need to go shopping. I need a dress for Tank's wedding. Does Tank know about Friday night?"

"I don't think that he has a clue. Everyone has kept it under wraps," I said smoothing her hair.

"What's the plan?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know for sure. Santos and Brown have taken care of that."

"God knowing those two it could be anything. I'm sure there will be nudity involved," she said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Hard to say. Wanna tell me about last night?" I asked teasingly.

"Do you really want to know?" she said laughing.

"Probably not."

"Yeah you probably don't," she said with a laugh. "I'll tell you this though, Courtney was out of control."

"Not a surprise," I mumbled.

"So what's up with you today?" she asked looking up at me.

"Tank and I are going to do a little hunting," I said with a grin.

"That's always fun," she said getting up off the sofa.

"I thought that we could have lunch together. I didn't realize you had Ella smuggle you in some McDonalds," I said with a grin looking up at her. Steph stretched and the little t-shirt she was wearing rode up, exposing her smooth stomach.

"Yeah well, desperate times," she said with a laugh. "I'm gonna grab a shower and meet up with Lula."

I gave her a wolf like grin and stood up pulling her close to me. "You need help?" I asked leaning down and nuzzling her neck, kissing it lightly. Steph let out a low moan and leaned against me wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"As promising as that sounds I need a rain check," she said in a disappointed tone. I pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Babe."

"No really, I promised Lula that I would meet her about 1. I really need to get a move on." I sighed and released her from my grasp. "But later," she said throwing me a saucy smile and heading into the bedroom.

I smiled and shook my head. How silly of me to think that I could distract her from shopping, I thought with a chuckle. When it comes to a sale at Macy's she has a one track mind. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I heard the shower switch on in the bathroom and for an instant I thought about helping Steph out anyway. Lula would understand if she was late.

Instead I grabbed a bottle of water and had seat at the bar. I glanced at my watch and grabbed my cell phone. I rang Tank and told him to meet me in the garage in 20. I snapped the phone shut and finished my granola bar. I heard the shower click off a few moments later and I strolled into the bedroom.

Steph came walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair-dripping wet. She smiled at me and quickly dried her hair. "Who are you guys hunting for today?" she asked as she walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of jeans.

I kicked back on the bed and watched her pull on a pair of black panties and a matching bra. "Carmine Sanders. He's a real piece of work," I said watching her intently.

I felt my groin stir watching her and glanced away. I was so glad to see that Steph had finally gotten over her shyness around me. For a long time she wouldn't get dressed in front of me. I thought is strange that she would be so conscious of her body, to me she is beautiful in every way possible.

"Ugh, Sanders," Steph said pulling on her jeans and grabbing a RangeMan fleece. "Isn't that the guy that bit Tank last time?" she asked walking back into the bathroom.

"Yeah that would be him," I said standing up off the bed.

"Well good luck with that," she said brushing out her hair. I reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back against me. I leaned down and kissed her on the neck and grinned. She smelled like Bulgari. Why she insisted on using my shower gel I will never know, but I kind of liked the fact that she did.

"Have fun shopping," I mumbled against her neck. Steph turned in my arms and leaned up, kissing me lightly. I grasped her face in my hands, and brushed my thumbs across her smooth cheeks. I deepened the kiss stroking my tongue inside of her mouth. Steph made a whimpering noise and leaned against me, clutching my shoulders. I broke the kiss and smiled down at her. She had a dazed look on her face. "I'll see you tonight," I said.

Steph didn't say anything for a moment. She just stared out into space. "Earth to babe," I chuckled. Steph blinked and a blush instantly rushed upon her cheeks. She looked so damn cute when she did that. "Hey you were the one that insisted that meeting Lula was more important," I said grinning.

Steph frowned up at me. "Ass," she said laughing. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck and walked out of the bathroom.

I met up with Tank in the garage a few moments later and we headed off to look for Sanders. We loaded up into the Expedition and headed over toward Comstock. The address we had for Sanders was in a shit hole apartment complex. Tank and I parked just down the street.

"Man I just want this asshole to show. The less time I spend on his sorry ass the better," Tank grumbled from the driver's seat. I glanced over at him. Tank never complains and this is a new one on me.

"What are you so wound up for?" I asked.

"Bullshit wedding stuff man. Court's damn Mom has called me three times today. Do I look like I give a shit what color the napkins are? We could use fucking paper towels for all I care," he said shaking his head.

I tried to smother the laugh threatening to come out as I watched my friend anguish over this. "Have you talked to Court about this?"

Tank sighed and sat back in the seat, running his hands over his baldhead. "I tried to call her earlier, but she is still asleep I guess. She isn't answering her phone, which is why her Mom keeps calling me. How shitty is that?"

"Pretty shitty," I agreed.

In all the years that I have known Tank I have hardly ever seen him stressed out. I didn't envy him at all right now. This wedding shit was turning into a fiasco. He had asked me to be his best man a couple of weeks ago, and I of course agreed. I never thought that this would happen. I mean Tank and I are so much alike and I guess I just assumed that he would never get married.

When he told me that he asked her, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I like Courtney. She's a great woman. I never in a million years ever expected him to end up with someone like her. Tank's tastes always ran toward the Lula type, and to see him with this little 5'6" blonde was shocking. But I could tell by the way he looks at her that he loves her.

We sat on Sanders apartment complex for about an hour, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Tank said sitting forward in the seat glaring down the street.

I followed his glare and saw a little silver Audi TT Quattro driving slowly down the street. "That's not her," I said.

"The fuck it isn't. Look at the plates," Tank growled. I looked more closely noticing the blue and white Connecticut plates.

"What in the fuck is she doing over here?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Tank growled whipping out his cell phone. Tank put the phone to his ear and sat there seething. "What in the hell are you doing on Comstock?" he yelled into the phone. He sighed and sat back. "Honey there is no florist on Comstock. You have the wrong address." Pause. "Yes I am just down the street." Pause. "Baby no," he said and clicked the phone shut.

I watched as Courtney parked and got out of her car. "Guess it's safe to say that our cover is blown," Tank groaned.

She stuck out like a sore thumb down here wearing a little pink tank top and white Capri pants. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing little high-heeled sandals. Courtney bounded up to the Expedition smiling brightly and pecked on the window waving at us. I covered my smile with my hand as Tank rolled down the window. "Climb in the back," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just get in the back Court," he pleaded. Courtney hopped up into the back seat. "Honey this is a really bad area. You shouldn't be here," he sighed.

"I figured that out when I got down here. I swear this is the address I got. Oh hi Ranger," she said happily. I nodded in her direction. "I have to get the flowers taken care of. Why in the world are you guys just sitting here?" she asked puzzled.

"Surveillance," Tank grumbled.

"Oh so you are looking for some one? Who? Is he a really bad guy? Does he live around here? How long have you been sitting here? Have you seen him yet?" she asked leaning up between the seats. I fought another smile as I watch Tank actually roll his eyes.

"Court you shouldn't be here. Something really bad could happen to you. I want you to get into your car and go home," Tank explained patiently.

"I can't just go home. I have all of this stuff to take care of. Did Mom call you? Have you made a decision on the napkins?"

I watched as Tank fought for patience. "I don't care about the napkins," he said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't care?" she huffed and poked Tank on the shoulder. Tank took a deep breath and glanced over at me. I looked out the window silently shaking with laughter.

"Listen honey it's not that I don't care, it's just that this is more of your thing. The only important part of all of this is that I'm marrying you," he said quietly. I glanced back over at him and Tank glared at me, daring me to say a word.

"Of course that is the most important part. I just thought that you would want to be involved in the planning of this thing. I'm trying really hard to include you here. It's your wedding too," Court said.

"That's ok baby. You can do whatever you would like and I won't mind. You have better taste in this sort of thing than I do," he said quietly.

"Fine. I will take care of it, but don't be pissed off when we have pink napkins," she spat. "My battery died on my PDA, can you look up the damn florist for me from in here?" she asked.

"What is the name of it?" he asked opening the laptop.

"Mozzacato's florist I think," she said digging in her purse.

"That's over on Carlson Street," I answered.

"Carlson? Oh," she said.

"It's just down the street from Pino's baby. In the Burg," Tank answered.

"Oh that pizza place? Ooops, guess I am a little lost then," she said.

"Can you get back?" he asked.

"Yes that is why I have GPS," she said sticking out her tongue at him.

"So did you have a good time last night Courtney?" I asked.

Courtney let out a full laugh. "It was awesome. I was feeling pretty crappy this morning, but it was worth it. There were these strippers, and oh man they…"

"Don't you need to get to the florist?" Tank asked cutting her off.

"Jealous baby? Don't be. None of them were as fine as you," she said flashing me a smile and leaning forward kissing Tank. "I see you tonight sweetie. We can talk about what you want to do about the tuxes. See ya later Ranger," she said grabbing her purse and hopping out. Tank and I watched as she waltzed back to her car and pulled away.

"If you say a word to anyone I will tell everyone that you and Vinnie shared that duck," he said casting me a look. I burst out laughing.

"You're a sick fuck," I said chuckling. "Fine I won't tell anyone just how whipped you are."

"Huh, look who's talking," he grumbled.

"I am not whipped."

"Hey whatever you say. Happens to the best of us," he said grinning, settling back into the seat.

"Not me," I said glancing over at him.

"Yeah, uh huh."

Neither of us said anything for a long while, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Me whipped? I don't think so, I thought shaking my head. We sat on Sanders for another two hours and still nothing. I glanced down at my watch.

"Let's wrap this up. I'll put someone on him tonight," I said.

Without saying a word Tank fired up the engine and pulled away from the curb. Neither of us said anything on the way, both lost in our own thoughts. We pulled on to Haywood when a thought struck me.

"Pink napkins?" I asked teasingly.

"I wasn't fucking around man. Remember the duck," Tank warned as he pulled into the RangeMan garage. He parked and we hopped out walking toward the elevator. We hopped in and Tank hit the 5th floor.

"Pink?" I said looking over at him grinning.

"Just wait until you get married. You'll see," he said looking at me.

"Not gonna happen."

"Yeah," he smirked as the elevator doors opened. I heard laughter coming from the rec. room and I glanced over at Tank. We both rolled in. I couldn't help but grin at the site.

Lester, Cayden, Hal, Bobby and his little girl Cassie were sitting around the table. Playing poker. Cassie was standing on the chair raking the chips towards her.

"She's a little card shark," Hal said sitting back.

"Ok one more hand then we're done," Bobby said.

"You sure Daddy? You only owe me 50 so far," Cassie said grinning. She was a beautiful little girl with Elle's dark hair, green eyes, and olive complexion, but her features were just like Bobby's. She was wearing a little pink sundress and her dark hair was falling in curls around her. She was just a little younger than Cayden, and it seemed surreal that they were four years old already.

"What in the hell are you teaching these kids?" Tank asked. Cassie's face lit up and she stumbled down out of the chair, rushing towards Tank.

"Did I miss the memo? Is it bring your kid to work day?" I asked looking over at Brown. He shrugged.

"Sorry man but Elle is wiped out. I took Cassie to the park and decided to stop by here," he said.

Tank reached down and picked Cassie up tossing her in the air. She squealed with delight, and Tank cradled her in his arms. "How are you baby girl? Don't you look pretty today," he said straightening her little dress. Cassie giggled.

"You look pretty too," she beamed up at him. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"That's a first," Tank said. Cassie reached out to me and I took her from Tank. She wrapped her little arms around my neck hugging me.

"You been catchin' bad guys?" she asked me with her green eyes wide.

"Not today sweetie," I said.

"Wanna play?" she said squirming out of my arms. I sat her down and she ran back over to the table.

"I think I'll pass," I said watching her scamper back and climb up into the seat.

"I'm going to check in with Ram and Junior," Tank said nodding to me and leaving the room.

"We all set for Friday?" Hal asked.

"Yep, good to go," Bobby answered standing. "I'll let you guys know all the details later. Come on baby girl," he said motioning toward Cassie.

"But Daddy I want to stay and play," she said sticking her bottom lip out. I watched as Bobby crumbled. That little girl has him wrapped around her little finger.

"We'll play when we get home, ok baby? It's almost time to wake Mommy up anyway," he said gently. Cassie shrugged and hopped down from her chair.

"Don't forget you owe me 20 Cade," she said grinning at Cayden.

"I'm good for it baby," he said sticking his tongue out at her. Cassie returned the gesture and Bobby swooped her up. She waved bye to everyone.

"I'll see you guys later," Bobby said leaving the rec. room.

"We gotta get movin' too little man," Santos said standing. Cayden jumped out of the chair following his Dad.

"Bye Hal, bye Ranger," he called following Santos.

"Bye Cade," I said grinning down at him. He was so grown up at four it was scary.

"I'm outta here too," Hal said standing. "I have to meet Amy in a little while," he said grinning at me. I nodded to him and walked back into the control room. All seemed to be running smoothly, I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 5pm and I decided to call it a day.

"Yo," I said sticking my head into Tank's office. "I'll be on the 7th."

"I just got off the phone with Mama," he said groaning sitting back his chair.

"Oh yeah?"

"She'll be here Saturday. A whole four days early," he said running his hands over his baldhead. Watching the frustration appear on my friends face made me doubly glad that I wasn't in his position. I knew that Tank would certainly be happy to get out Friday night.

"It'll be fine," I said with a grin. "Later," I called and headed to the elevator. My thoughts turned to Steph. Wonder if she went by Victoria's Secret? Now that could be fun, I thought with a chuckle as I hit the button for the 7th floor.

Steph POV Smut Warning 

"Lula I can't wear that to the wedding," I said shaking my head at the little red slutty dress she was holding up.

"Huh, I don't see why not. This dress was made for your skinny white ass," she said looking at it.

"I'm thinking something a little more conservative," I said digging through the rack of dresses.

"See that's your problem, you need to think color," she said pulling out a neon green strapless dress. "Now THIS is what I am talking about," she said looking at the dress. I had to fight a grin. Of course that would be something she would pick.

"What are you wearing anyway?" I asked.

I had been a little surprised that Lula was even going to the wedding, considering her past with Tank. But Lula seemed to have moved right along. The first night that we found out about Courtney, I went to her apartment loaded for bear with Chunky Monkey and two-dozen doughnuts. She had surprised us all though by declaring that she hoped they were happy together.

She is a better woman than I am. When I heard that Joe was seeing someone, for a split second I had wished horrible things on both of them. But then I remembered that I have Ranger. Well as much as anyone can have Ranger, and the feeling passed.

"Don't you worry 'bout what I'm gonna be wearing. I always look good. Now what about this one?" she said holding up a deep charcoal gray satin dress, that shimmered when the fabric moved. It had spaghetti straps and hit just above the knee. It was flowy and feminine, and a damn cute dress. "Now this is classy," she said handing me the dress.

"Yeah this could work," I said taking the dress from her. I headed off to the dressing room and changed into the dress. I came out and Lula gasped.

"Damn girl, would you look at you? Batman won't know what to do when he sees you in that!" she said eyeing me approvingly. I twirled in the mirror and watched the fabric shimmer.

"Yep, this is the one," I said walking back into the dressing room. I changed and we headed off to the shoe department. After dropping almost $250 on the dress and another $115 on the 'perfect' shoes, I decided I was wiped out.

"Oh girl you KNOW you gonna need somethin' to wear under that now. Don't be frontin' we gotta head in here," she said pulling me into Victoria's Secret.

I thought about arguing, but who am I kidding. It doesn't hurt to look right?

An hour later and another $150 we exited. My Visa was crying from my purse, but with what I had in the little pink bag, I thought it was worth it. Lula and I loaded our purchases into the Cayenne that I was borrowing from Ranger, since my little CRV went off to car heaven.

"I could get used to this," Lula said sliding into the cushy leather seat. "And what does something like this cost you?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Huh, yeah keep it all to your self, I see how it is," she huffed. I laughed and put the Cayenne into gear and pulled out. I dropped Lula off at her apartment and headed back to RangeMan. It was almost 6 and I was hoping that Ranger would be home.

I pulled into the garage and headed up to the 7th floor, and fumbled with my bags trying to get the key into the slot. I finally got the door open and stumbled into the foyer. I looked over and saw Ranger sitting on the sofa, looking good enough to eat, as if he doesn't always look that way. He was wearing a black pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, feet bare. His long tan legs were propped up on the coffee table, and he flashed me a panty-soaking smile.

"Hi," I said dropping my bags and purse. Ranger flipped off the TV and walked over to me. He glanced down at the little pink bag and raised his eyebrow.

"You get something for me?" he asked picking up the bag and holding it on his finger.

"Maybe," I said stepping toward him and leaning up, kissing him lightly. In the past few months we had fallen into sort of a pattern. I saw Ranger everyday, and usually stayed here every night. I was amazed at the effect that he had on me. His dark eyes looked down at me and I felt a zing rush through my body.

Ranger opened the bag to peek inside. I pulled it off of his finger and grinned. "Impatient?" I said teasingly. Ranger growled low in his throat and pulled me flush against his hard body.

"You could say that," he said just before his lips met mine. It was a devastating kiss that turned my insides to mush. My body was tingling from the contact with his, and when his tongue stroked inside of my mouth, I forgot to breathe. Ranger broke the kiss and looked down at me. I could feel a flush spread across my cheeks and he grinned. "So you gonna show me what you bought?" he asked teasingly.

"I can do that," I said and dashed toward the bedroom. Ranger followed laughing. "I'll just be a moment," I called over my shoulder as I slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I pulled my purchase out of the little bag. There was no denying it. I had bought this with Ranger in mind. It was a little floral halter baby doll, black with deep red flowers and a hook behind the neck. It was open from just below the breasts down and a matching little thong. I slipped it on and took a good look at myself in the mirror, flipping my hair over my shoulders. Not bad, I thought turning around.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. Ranger was standing over by the bed, shirt off, and I felt my stomach do a little flip-flop when he looked at me. His dark eyes swept over me and I felt a little shiver slip down my spine as I saw the almost primal look in them. I felt my nipples harden and strain against the fabric as he swept his eyes back up me.

I did a little twirl. "You like?" I asked with a little smile. Ranger didn't say anything but the wolf like grin that he gave me spoke volumes. He took three long steps towards me and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his hard body. "I'll take that as a yes," I whispered when Ranger's lips were just a breath away from mine.

When his lips touched mine, slowly at first, I felt my whole body strain to get closer to him. He slid his hands down over my butt and pulled me tight against him. I could feel his rock hard erection pressing against my stomach, and I leaned up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his strong broad shoulders. I heard a moan escape from me as Ranger broke the kiss and placed hot kisses down my neck, stopping to bite down lightly on the pulse point.

Ranger slid his tongue across the top of my breasts that were straining out of the nightgown, causing me to break out into gooseflesh. I whimpered and threw my head back; Ranger slipped his hand up and threaded it through my hair pulling it tight. I gasped as he bit down lightly on my hard nipple, sending a wave of desire shooting through me.

I raked my nails up his back, cradling his head closer to my breast. Ranger slipped his arm under my ass and lifted me; his hand still pulling my hair tight, and carried me over toward the bed. He sat me down on the bed and took a step back, his gaze raking over me. I had always felt self-conscious about my body, but he had a way of looking at me that made me feel beautiful.

He knelt before me, placing hot kisses up the inside of my calf and up to the inside of my thigh. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hot breath against the thin satin of my thong. I felt his strong hands move under me and grasp the small band of my panties, and he began to tug them down slowly and cast them aside. He placed feather light kisses on my hipbone. My body was on fire and screaming for release. My breath was coming in short gasps as I looked down across my heaving chest and my eyes met his dark chocolate ones.

When his tongue brushed across my core I exploded instantly, my hips arching off the bed and my hands grasping the sheets. Ranger didn't let up and slid two fingers inside of me. Within moments I felt myself begin to spiral out of control again.

"Ranger, please," I whimpered all the while pressing closer to his mouth. He pulled away and quickly discarded his shorts. I let my eyes roam over his perfect body, taking in the rippling muscles under the smooth mocha-latte skin, the perfect ridges of his 8-pack abs, hard well defined thighs and his record breaking erection standing proudly. My eyes swept back up and met his as he moved over top of me, placing hot kisses and nips up my stomach.

He kissed up my neck and traced the shell of my ear with his tongue. He slid the top of my nightgown down and tweaked my rock hard nipples, sending another jolt through me.

"Ranger I want you inside of me," I whimpered. I heard him chuckle against my ear.

"You know what I want babe? I want to bury myself inside of you and fuck you until you scream my name. Not Ranger but Carlos. I want to feel you come again and again, screaming my name the whole time."

His words sent me into a frenzy and I felt my own wetness dampen the inside of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and could feel him pressing against my slick opening. I ground against him, willing him to do exactly what he had just said to me. Ranger pulled back and took his cock into his hand guiding it inside of me, inch by glorious inch.

With one swift thrust he was buried to the hilt inside of me and the sensations sent a shockwave through me. I had never wanted someone the way that I wanted him, and doubted that I ever would again. I clung to him, capturing his lips with mine, pulling his lower lip in between my teeth and sucking. He began to rock his hips, slowly but deliberately before increasing the speed; pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in hard.

I felt the mother of all orgasms building inside of me. In one quick motion Ranger rolled over so that I was on top of him. I sat back taking him fully inside of me. He leaned up and latched onto one of my nipples, sucking hard. The sharpness of pain and pleasure mixed together was almost too much to handle, and I heard myself cry out again.

"Say it babe. I want to hear you scream it when you come," he whispered in my ear before pulling my earlobe into his mouth and sucking. He thrust up into me hard pushing me closer to the edge. He lay back on the bed and I rocked my hips hard against him. I looked down into this dark eyes and the lust that I saw sent me soaring. With a hard thrust of his hips I exploded.

"CARLOS!" I screamed as the orgasm washed over me. Before it could end he clamped onto my nipple again and brushed his thumb across my clit, causing a whole new set of sensations to course though me, and I screamed his name again as yet another orgasm swept through me.

"Fuck Steph," I heard Ranger groan roughly as he found his release and shuddered under me. I collapsed on top of him, unable to move. Every nerve ending in my body was humming and throbbing. I felt Ranger slip his hands up my back, stroking gently. I slowly slid off of him, curling up and laying my head into the crook of his arm. I felt sated, exhausted and completely content.

Ranger turned to face me still stroking my back. I began to feel drowsy and stifled a yawn. Ranger unclasped the little nightgown at the back of my neck and pulled it away, casting it aside.

"Cute outfit by the way," he said with a chuckle.

"Mmm, thanks," I mumbled curling up closer to him, taking in his warmth. "I thought you might like it." I felt Ranger's chest shake with laughter and I looked over at the clock next to the bed. I was shocked to realize that it was already after 7pm, and my stomach chose that moment to rumble.

"Uh oh, time to feed the beast," Ranger said kissing me lightly on the top of my head.

"What I can't help it that I like to eat," I said as he rolled off the bed. Ranger let out a full laugh and grabbed his shorts.

"Never said it was a bad thing babe. I'll call Ella," he said leaving the bedroom. I stretched and drug myself up out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly dried my hair and body, and slipped into a comfy pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt. I padded into the kitchen where Ranger was setting up glasses and utensils. A mouth-watering aroma filled the kitchen. Ranger glanced over at me and smiled, causing my heart to do a little pitter-patter. I don't think that I will ever get used to looking at him, or the effect that one of his glances has on me.

Ranger was still shirtless, wearing nothing but his shorts. He took a seat at the bar in the kitchen, filling my glass with wine. I sat across from him and looked down at the delicious food that Ella had made. Herb roasted chicken with rice. Yum.

"Ella remembered you too," Ranger said with a grin. He motioned over at a two large pieces of chocolate cake sitting on the bar.

"Gotta love Ella," I said taking a long sip of my wine and plowing into the food. Ranger and I ate and talked about current events. This is the Ranger that no one sees. Laid back, easy going, somewhat carefree. Underneath that though there is always an underlying factor. He was always ready to pounce if need be. Always ready for anything. I guess that is one of the reasons that I love him.

"Did you get a lead on Sanders?" I asked taking a long sip of my wine.

"We sat on his place for awhile, but he never showed up. We did have a visitor though," he said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Court ended up down on Comstock, and pretty much blew our cover."

I threw back my head and laughed. Trying to picture preppy little Courtney down on Comstock was too much. "Bet that went over well. She is really stressing about this wedding stuff," I said standing and clearing my plate. I opened the fridge and pulled out a little carrot, and walked over dropping it into Rex's cage.

"Yeah Tank is too," Ranger said clearing his plate. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him. I closed my eyes and smiled. Being with him like this almost seems like a dream. I would have never thought that I would have ever seen a slightly domesticated Ranger a few months ago. I was determined not to over think this too much. I had made the decision a long time ago that I would take whatever it was he had to offer. It would be enough.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the neck. "I have a few things to take care of. Shouldn't take long, babe." He said releasing me.

"I'm just going to veg and watch TV," I said following him into the living room. Ranger nodded and walked into his office. I collapsed on the sofa and flipped on the TV. I started watching some Lifetime movie and was out like a light before to long.

I awoke sometime later to Ranger lifting me off of the sofa. I opened my eyes and noticed that the apartment was dark. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"A while," he said carrying me into the bedroom. He sat me down next to the bed, and I slipped off my PJ pants and curled up under the covers. I felt Ranger slip in behind me and pull me against him. "Night babe," he said kissing me on the back of the neck.

"Night," I said quietly. I lay there for a while just enjoying the feel of him being so close, and thinking how lucky I am to have this man in my life. That was my last thought before I drifted off into a restful sleep.

**Ranger POV**

_Saturday morning……._

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was a little after 0800. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like it was full of sand. It was official. I had a hangover. I glanced across the bed noticing that Steph wasn't there. The bed felt empty without her, but I remembered that she had stayed at her apartment last night when I had gone out with the guys.

I rolled over and sat on the side of the bed, cradling my head in my hands. Damn, things had gotten out of hand last night. Brown and Santos had planned this thing to a T. We ended up in Atlantic City at several of the casinos, and eventually the strip club. Tank had been very surprised, but had a great time. I couldn't remember that last time that all of us had been together like that. It brought back some good memories.

I stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I switched on the shower and climbed inside. After the shower I felt somewhat human again. I quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen. I looked into the living room to see Santos' sleeping figure on the sofa.

After brewing some coffee, I walked over and kicked his legs off of the sofa, laughing at how he jumped awake. After her got his bearings, he grumbled in protest and sat on the sofa.

"Asshole," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. I forgot that Santos had decided to sleep here last night. Good thing to, he was way to drunk to be driving anywhere.

"Sleep well princess?" I asked as I sat down in the chair. He looked at me with slightly blood shot eyes and groaned, sitting back on the sofa.

"How in the fuck are you not hung over?" he asked sitting forward. I shrugged. I didn't mention the four Advil I had taken earlier.

"Guess I can hold my liquor," I said with a grin and took a sip of coffee. "Unlike some people."

"Fuck you. You got more coffee," he said standing and walking toward the kitchen. He returned a few moments later and sat on the couch, pounding coffee and a bottled water. "That shit was crazy last night," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. Wonder how Tank is making out this morning?"

"He took the last apartment on the 4th, hence why I'm here," he said laughing. His cell phone began to chirp and I watched as he reached into his pocket, pulling his phone and red lace thong out. "What the hell?" he said looking at the thong. He glanced at the screen. "Hey sweetie," he answered.

I grinned and Lester threw the thong at me. I flicked it off of my chest where it had landed and listened to Lester on the phone. It amazed me how whipped Marisa had him. He had changed so much in the past few years. Lester was no longer the care free 'player' that I had always known him to be. Family life seemed to suit him. Knowing him the way I do, I have to admit that was a pretty scary thought.

He snapped his phone shut after saying he would be home shortly and took a long pull off of his bottled water.

"I just can't believe it," I said.

"What's that?"

"You. Mr. Family man," I said with a shake of my head. Lester looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way man," he said sitting back on the sofa.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. In the beginning I missed going out with you guys, chasing women and all of that. Things happened fast with Marisa and me. Maybe too fast. I wouldn't change a thing though."

I thought about what he said for a moment as I sipped my coffee. "Let me ask you this though? Don't you worry about them? Worry about what would happen to them if something went wrong?"

Lester looked at me and shrugged. "Of course I do. I worry that something will happen and I won't get to see Cade grow up. I have enough set aside to ensure that they would be taken care of if that were to happen. Marisa understands about my job. She accepts that. I'm a little more cautious than before. I don't do some of the stupid shit that I would have 5 years ago. Here's the thing though, before it was just me to think about. Now all of that has changed. I love Marisa more than I can tell you, and I love our son. I never thought that I would turn into Mr. Family Man, as you call it, but I have to tell you man, it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lester glanced at his watch and grimaced. "I gotta get a move on. Cade's got a soccer game" He stood and shot me a look. "Not one fucking word," he said with a grin.

I roared laughing at the thought of Santos standing on the sidelines of this kids soccer game, hung over and hiding behind his Oakley's. "Have a good time," I snorted. Santos flipped me a bird and gathered his stuff.

"Later," he said as he walked out the door.

I sat there for a long time and thought about the conversation that we had just had. I have always been so careful to keep people at arms length, for their safety. I let Steph in more than anyone. I know that Stephanie had come to the realization that what we have right now was it. As good as it gets. Here lately though I had been thinking a lot about our relationship. Did I want something permanent with Steph?

Permanent. That's a scary word. I knew that at some point it would be something that Steph would want. What would happen then? What if I can't risk her like that? What if I just can't do it? Could I really stomach seeing her with someone else?

No. I've done that before and it almost killed me.

I pushed the thought of commitment out of my head as my cell phone chirped. I glanced at the read out. Tank. I couldn't believe that he was even functioning this morning. I flipped open the phone.

"Yo."

"Yo, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Talk."

"I'm coming up," he said and disconnected. I snapped the phone shut and sat back in the chair. I had no idea what in the hell Tank could possibly need to talk about. Sounded important though. Within a few minutes I heard the door to my apartment open.

"There's coffee," I called, taking another sip of mine and flipping on the news. Tank settled on the sofa a few minutes later. I glanced over at him. He looked like shit. "What's up?" I asked watching him intently.

"Man, I'm getting married," he said in a panicked voice.

"Yeah."

"Christ! I'm getting married!" he said again, running his hands over his baldhead in frustration.

"What you don't want to?"

"I don't know," he answered sitting back on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I had never seen Tank like this before. We are a lot alike; rarely show any type of emotion, much less panic.

"I can have you on a plane to Mexico in a couple of hours," I offered. Tank looked at me and snorted.

"Like she wouldn't track me down," he said with a groan.

I thought about what Court would do if Tank jumped ship. It wouldn't be pretty. "Probably," I agreed.

"How in the fuck did I get into this situation?"

"Good question."

"You're not helping."

"I'm not Dr. Phil."

"No shit."

I sighed and drained my coffee cup. I wasn't really in the mood for this kind of shit, but the fact that Tank was sitting here freaking out, kind of bothered me. He is always so cool and calm. We've been in some shitty situations together. Situations where we thought that one of us wouldn't make it out alive. Never in all the years I have known him have I ever witnessed something like this.

"Relax," I said watching him closely. Tank took a deep breath and sat forward. "Do you not want to marry Courtney?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"That's a stupid question. Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know how am I supposed to help you?"

Tank groaned in frustration. "It's her mother."

"Her mother?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She's driving me fucking crazy! All of this bullshit wedding crap! What the fuck?"

I fought the urge to laugh. "They just want to include you."

"I don't want to be included."

"Then tell her that."

"I don't think that would go over well."

"I can have you on a flight in a few hours," I said once again, surveying his reaction. I knew that all he was experiencing was pre-wedding jitters. "Or you could call the whole thing off. Explain it to Court. I'm sure that she would understand." Uh, yeah, I thought.

"She'd kill me."

"But if you are serious about not going through with it, isn't that the right thing to do?"

"Look who's talking?" Tank said with a smirk on his face.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind," he said draining his coffee. "I love Courtney. Her mother is part of the deal I guess," he said with a sigh.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Not really. I gotta go pick Mama up from the airport. Thanks for all your helpful advice," Tank said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Anytime," I shrugged.

Tank stood and walked toward the door. "One fucking week," I heard him grumble.

"Mexico," I called over my shoulder.

"Don't forget 7pm tonight," he called. Shit the rehearsal dinner was tonight.

"Wouldn't miss that," I said with a laugh as I heard the door slam. I can't believe that Tank has his panties in that much of a wad, and I sure as hell didn't envy him one bit.

The rest of my day was pretty normal. Handled some shitty paperwork, went over a few files, the normal kind of thing. Steph called about 5pm and I was to pick her up at 6:30.

I wasn't really looking forward to this. This has never been my kind of thing, but it's for Tank. I dressed quickly, grabbed my keys and headed over to pick up Steph.

I arrived at her building at exactly 6:30 and took the stairs up. I let myself into her apartment and walked toward her bedroom where I could hear the radio playing. I leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she slipped on a pair of 4-inch black heels. She looked amazing. She was wearing a small black halter style dress that flared out slightly at the bottom.

She turned towards me and smiled. I returned her smile and walked into the room, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Steph wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself closer to me.

"I missed you last night," she said quietly. I smiled and kissed her hair. I had missed her too but didn't think that was something I should be admitting.

"You almost ready?" I asked stepping back and letting my gaze sweep up her long legs.

"Yep. I'll be out in a second."

I walked back into her living room and sat down on the sofa. I glanced around her small apartment. I don't now why she insists on keeping this place. She should just move in with me, I thought. Wait. That is one more step to permanence. Is that what you want? Thankfully Steph strolled into the room, wrapping a black silk wrap around her shoulders, allowing my mind to focus on her rather than the question at hand. I wanted to put that one off as long as possible.

I stood and placed my hand on the back of her neck, enjoying the feel of her silky skin against my palm. Steph locked up and we took the elevator downstairs. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was by far the most gorgeous woman that I had ever seen. She had that girl next-door kind of innocence, and she has a way of sucking someone in.

She looked up at me and smiled as I opened the door to the Mercedes. I slid behind the wheel and we were on our way. We chatted about our day and we arrived at the Trenton Marriott just a few minutes before 7. As we walked into the dining room, my eyes scanned the whole room. My gaze settled on Tank's Mama, chatting with Santos. She looked over and saw me, her whole face lighting up. She began to walk towards us.

"There is someone that I want you to meet," I said leaning down and whispering in Steph's ear. She looked up just as Mama pushed her way though a few RangeMan employees.

"Carlos Manoso, you better get your butt over here and give Mama a hug," she said holding out her arms. I smiled a full smile and hugged her. "Just let me look at you," she said holding me at arms length.

"How have you been Mama?" I asked.

"Fine just fine. You been a stayin' out of trouble," she asked looking up at me intently.

"Of course," I said giving her my best smile.

"Pshhh, I know you're a lying now," she said hugging me again. "Oh it's been to long!" she exclaimed, hugging me tighter.

"Mama there is someone that I would like for you to meet. This is Stephanie Plum," I said turning toward Steph. "Steph this is Evelyn Baxter, Tank's Mama."

Mama stepped forward and shook Steph's hand, her eye running over Steph. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Baxter," Steph said smiling.

"Oh you just call me Mama, everyone does. Now is this your girlfriend?" Mama asked turning towards me. I looked at her and blinked a few times. Mama always did get right to the point.

"Yes," I said glancing at Steph. Steph grinned at me and Mama turned her attention back to her.

"Oh well aren't you a pretty thing? So when are you two a getting married?" she asked wrapping her arm through Steph's and looking at me. Steph had a deer in the headlight look on her face.

"Well we haven't really discussed that," I said looking down at Mama.

"Hunh, well whatcha waitin' on? You ain't a getting any younger you know. It was nice to meet you Stephanie, I gotta get back over there and save Whit from Court's Mama. I'm a telling you that woman can talk a mile a minute and I think she's had a few drinks already. I'll be a seein' you later," she said patting Steph's arm. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek and headed back over to where Tank was.

"Whit?" Steph asked looking up at me.

"Tank," I said grinning. "Short for Whitley." Steph suppressed a giggle and I slid my arm around her waist. "He's a little sensitive about it," I said with a chuckle and guided her over to our table.

The evening went well, without any major catastrophes. Everyone seemed to have a great time. I watched Bobby spin Elle around on the dance floor, and Tank hold Courtney close to him, whispering something in her ear to make her blush.

Lester and Marisa were dancing and Steph was dancing with Cayden. Steph threw her head back and laughed at something Cayden said. I was struck by the sight of her with a child. He could easily be hers, I thought. Ours. I said that I never wanted another child. But the though of a kid with Steph didn't bother me.

Then it hit me.

I want to marry her.

What the fuck? Where in the hell did that come from? This isn't how this is supposed to go, I thought. But there it was, bigger than life. I glanced over at Bobby and Elle then back to Lester and Marisa. They do it. Why can't I? I stared at her profile for a long moment, willing my heart to stop flip flopping in my chest. This wasn't going to be easy, but I knew that it was the one thing that I wanted more than anything in the world.

Steph handed Cayden off to Marisa and walked over to me. A look of concern slipped across her face. "Are you ok?" she asked laying her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine," I said. Stephanie flashed me a smile and slipped her hand into mine.

"Let's dance," she said smiling. I stood and followed her out onto the floor. As we danced I relished the feeling of her in my arms and it did nothing but reinforce the feeling building inside of me and I pulled her closer to me. I leaned down nuzzling the side of her neck and heard her sigh. I slid my hand down her back and placed it on her hip, squeezing lightly. Steph pressed herself closer to me.

"Are you about ready to leave?" she whispered in my ear. She pulled away and looked up at me, her blue eyes had turned a dark shade of sapphire and I felt myself go hard.

"I was ready hours ago," I growled and took her hand, pulling her behind me off of the dance floor. I quickly grabbed her purse and handed it to her, we said our goodbyes and headed out the door. I needed to get her home. Now.

After I had her loaded into the Mercedes I pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home, a little faster than normal. I sailed through a yellow light and heard Steph giggle from beside me. I glanced over at her.

"In a hurry?" she said with a laugh. I grinned and slipped back into my zone. She doesn't know the half of it, I thought as I sailed through another yellow light. I glanced over at Steph who was looking out the window. This is gonna be good, I thought with a grin.

"STOP!" Steph yelled suddenly. I looked over at her. "There he is! That little snake! I've been chasing him for a week!" she exclaimed pointing out the window.

I sighed and eased the Mercedes over to the curb. Guess all of those nasty little thoughts would have to wait for a little while. "Babe, can't this wait?" I asked.

Steph was slipping off her shoes and pulling her cuffs out of her purse. "I'm sorry Ranger I have to get him. I only have until tomorrow. You gonna help me?" she asked hopping out of the car. I sighed, reached over and pulled a Glock out of the glove compartment, checked the clip and hopped out. Steph was already running down the street, and I had to jog to catch up with her.

The skip turned and caught sight of Steph and took off at a full run. Steph took off after him. "Shit, why do they always run?" I mumbled and chased after them. I watched the skip duck down an alley and Steph turn the corner behind him, stun gun drawn, cuffs dangling from her hand. "Babe, wait," I called but she didn't listen and took off after him.

When I reached the corner I heard a surprised yelp and a crash. My heart jumped into my throat. I turned the corner, gun drawn, and stopped dead. Steph was sitting on top of the skip struggling to get him cuffed. She was covered in garbage with something that looked distinctly like Chinese food stuck in her hair.

"Just look at my dress. I should just stun your ass for the fun of it," she yelled him as she latched the cuff onto his other wrist. She glanced up in my direction. "Nice of you to finally show up," she said.

I fought the grin threatening to appear and walked over. I helped her stand and hauled the skip up to his feet. "Tackle?" I asked grinning at Steph. She flashed me a dazzling smile and I jerked the skip towards the front of the alley. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Zero, gave him our location and stood back to wait.

"Why do they never run from you?" Steph grumbled picking something off of her dress. I shrugged at looked over at the skip. He was just a kid, maybe 19 with a pimply face and grungy clothes. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Apologize," I said looking at him. The kid swallowed hard and didn't say anything. "Do you know who I am?" I asked. The kid nodded and shivered. "Then apologize to Ms. Plum."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"For?" I prompted. The kid looked up at me.

"For running."

I looked over at Steph and grinned. She gave me a patented eye roll. "Smart ass," she mumbled. Within a moment Zero pulled up and I helped him load the skip into the back of the Explorer. I gave Zero instructions to drop the body receipt in Steph's box at RangeMan and ushered her to the car.

"Guess the mood is kinda gone huh?" she asked as she picked a noodle out of her hair. I grinned and shrugged.

"I never thought I would ever be attracted to a woman with Lo Mein stuck in her hair," I said and put the car into gear. "Never a dull moment with you babe." I pulled onto Haywood and parked in the RangeMan garage. Steph jumped out of the car and stalked toward the elevator. I watched her as she walked, thinking about the decision I had come to earlier that night.

Was it the right thing? I doubt it. Was it what I really wanted? Yes. I think. Why does all of this shit have to be so complicated? Steph glanced at me as the elevator rose to the 7th floor.

"You keep staring at me. Is it that bad?" she asked pulling a piece of lettuce off on her dress. I grinned.

"Not that bad."

The elevator opened and I stepped out and opened my apartment door. Steph walked through dropping her shoes by the door and chucking her purse. "Well that was an exciting," she said with a small laugh. She turned and looked up at me. "Sorry I ruined tonight."

My gaze swept up her from head to toe. Her beautiful dress was smudged with dirt, lettuce and some other unidentifiable substance. She had several noodles stuck in her hair, and a smudge of something black on her cheek. Her right arm was scraped and oozing blood and a nice purplish bruise appearing on her left shoulder.

She was so stunning she took my breath.

I closed the gap between us and took her hand. She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes full of questions. I swallowed hard. My heart was pounding in my ears. "Marry me Stephanie," I blurted out before I lost my nerve.

Steph's jaw dropped and she began to hyperventilate. She pulled her hand from mine and took a step back.

"Babe, calm down," I said soothingly.

"What did you say?" she managed to stutter. I took a step closer to her.

"I love you babe. Marry me." I watched as it sunk in. My nerves were a wreak. What in the fuck am I doing?

"I…I…." She mumbled.

"Babe, breathe."

"I can't."

"Slow deep breaths."

"No, I can't."

"Sure you can. Breath in through your mouth and out your nose."

"No, I can't marry you," she said. Tears were burning in her eyes and she walked past me. I turned to watch her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ranger. I can't do it. I'm so sorry," she said picking up her shoes and purse.

"Babe wait," I said walking towards her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and felt her shivering. "Let's talk about this."

She looked up at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't talk about this. I need some time Ranger. I'm sorry. I need some time." She rushed out the front door, slamming it in the process. I stood unbelieving, willing myself to go after her. I couldn't though. I was rooted in place.

I had put myself out there, laid it on the line and this is what happens. I was mentally kicking myself in the ass. I should have known it was too much. I walked over to the window and watched my Cayenne pull out of the garage. I paced my apartment for a long time, trying to calm down. She needs space. I can do that. She needs time. I can do that too.

I finally settled in the office and booted up my computer. Work always helps me calm down. Without even realizing it I pulled up the RangeMan GPS and popped in the code for the Cayenne. It popped up on the screen and I ground my teeth.

Son of a bitch.

My Cayenne was parked at 136 Franklin.

Morelli's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger.**

**Pt. 2.**

**By: A. Cosentino**

Steph POV 

My hands were shaking as I beeped open Ranger's Cayenne. My breath was coming in short gasps, sweat was trickling down my spine. I stumbled behind the drivers seat and rested my head on the wheel. My heart was still pounding and my mind reeling from what had just happened.

Ranger wanted to marry me.

Why does that scare the shit out of me?

I know the answer to that one, but before I could deal with it I needed to get away from here, away from him. I rolled over the engine and pulled out of the garage. I found myself driving not really sure where I was going, but as long as it was away from Ranger for a while that was all that mattered.

I turned onto Broad Street and headed toward Hamilton. My cell phone chirped in my purse as I stopped at a traffic light. I knew from the ring that it was Morelli. I hadn't heard from him in a few weeks and right now was not a good time.

I clicked the phone to voicemail and concentrated on my breathing. The Cayenne smelled like him, only enhancing the pending feeling of doom. Within a moment my cell rang again, I reached over and grasped it, clicking it open.

"What Joe?"

"Cupcake, I really need your help," Morelli said in a pleading tone.

"Not a good time."

"Steph, this is important and I don't know who else to call. Can you please come over?"

As much as I didn't want to deal with this shit right now, I found myself agreeing. It had to be bad if I was the only person that Morelli could call. Since Ranger and I were together, he had kept his distance. We had fallen into some sort of semi-friendly holding pattern.

I pulled a U-turn and headed for Morelli's house. Within a few moments, my tears were dried and I parked in front of his house. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and patted the puffiness below my eyes. I looked like shit. Best to get this over with, I thought and rolled out of the SUV.

I walked up to Morelli's front door and knocked. I heard him call for me to come inside and I walked through the door. Morelli was laying on the sofa, wearing only boxer shorts with an ice pack on his family jewels. My eyes roamed over his hard stomach. He was a lot different from Ranger. Ranger was smooth all over, with muscles that rippled when he moved. Morelli was muscular, but not even close to 'Ranger' muscular. Morelli was wiry. Not that it's a bad thing. Just different.

"What kind of shit is this?" I asked walking further into the living room.

"I got hurt."

"I'll say," I said folding my arms across my chest. Realizing that it was a Rangeresque pose I quickly placed them beside me.

"I need to get upstairs. I need your help," Joe said with a groan as he moved his right leg. He looked pathetic on the sofa and I sighed. I walked over and helped him get to his feet. Morelli took a sharp intake of breath as we walked toward the stairs. "Nice dress," he commented stealing a glance down the top of my dress. "With the exception of the unidentifiable stain," he laughed. I gave him my best burg glare and he shrugged.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he stepped up on the first step.

"I was fucking Sara in the shower and pulled a groin muscle," he said with a lopsided grin. "It was worth it."

"Why in the hell did you call me? Why didn't you call Sara?" I asked trying to disguise the disgust in my voice. Sara was Morelli's new girl friend. She looked like a Playboy Bunny and was a sales rep for Victoria Secret. I was happy for Morelli. Well, as happy as an ex-girlfriend can be.

"Sara had to go out of town. She left very early this morning. It didn't get this bad until later. I could have called Mooch, but you seemed like a safer bet," he said groaning as he walked up three more steps.

"Lucky me," I said sarcastically.

"You look like shit Cupcake. Trouble in paradise?"

"Get bent Morelli," I said releasing him as we got the top of the stairs.

"Touchy? Hey I was just asking," he said gasping and leaning against the wall. I watched as he ground his teeth. I guess having a pulled nut hurts. Morelli adjusted the ice pack and grasped my shoulder with his other arm. I helped him walk down the hallway to his bedroom. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked as he lowered himself down on the bed.

"Not with you," I replied.

"Ah, Ranger trouble."

"Is not."

"Bullshit."

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Seemed kind of strange to be sitting on Morelli's bed with him almost naked. Eight months ago I would have been climbing on top of him. I was surprised at the lack of feeling I had when I looked at him. It wasn't sexual. It was friendly. Things had defiantly changed between us.

"He asked me to marry him," I blurted out. Saying it out loud brought on a whole new wave of emotions and before I realized it I was sobbing again.

Morelli cleared his throat in an uncomfortable way. "Congratulations," he muttered and groaned as he lay back on the bed. "You don't seem to happy about the prospect of marrying him."

"I…I…."

"Cupcake I'm the last person that you need to explain this to. I know you," he said adjusting his ice pack. "I have to admit I'm surprised that it got this far."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

Morelli shrugged his shoulder. "Well we were together how long? If you didn't marry me I thought that you wouldn't marry anyone," he said with a small grin. I involuntary narrowed my eyes.

"Just because I didn't WANT to commit to you doesn't mean…"

"Not saying it does," he interrupted. "Let's face it Steph it's not like Ranger is really marriage material. I think deep down you know that."

I looked at him for a long moment and regretted coming over here. Murderous thoughts started running through my head and I stood up off of the bed. "You don't know anything about me and Ranger," I spat placing my hands on my hips.

"I know enough."

"Fuck off Morelli. I don't even know why I came over here," I said stomping towards the door.

"Wait Cupcake. Wait a minute. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look, I care about you, always will. It's still kind of a hard pill to swallow that you are with him. I never thought that it would actually happen. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I always thought that you and I would get back together."

"But you're with Sara now."

"Yeah and she's great," he said with a grin. "Look, just because you and I aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends. I don't like seeing you like this. I knew it was coming though."

"Knew what was coming?"

"I always knew that he would break your heart. I didn't think that it would be like this though. Guess he doesn't know you as well as he thought."

I thought about that for a long moment.

"You have some serious issues when it comes to commitment Steph. Always have and I don't see that changing just because Mr. Badass Ranger popped the question."

"Yeah well, I gotta go," I said walking to the bedroom door.

"Deny all you want Steph but you know what I'm saying is true," Morelli said with a groan as he rolled over. "Hey can you let Bob in on your way out?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Steph. I really appreciate this."

I nodded and trudged back down the stairs feeling worse than before. I walked through the kitchen and opened the back door. Bob came bounding inside and collided with my legs, knocking me backwards. I was covered in Bob kisses and I sat up on the kitchen floor and hugged his neck. I buried my face into his soft orange fur and cried.

Why am I so messed up? Here is Ranger asking ME to marry HIM. What is wrong with me? So many women would jump at the chance and here I am running away. I love him. I really do, but what would a life with Ranger be like? I don't want the white picket fence, 2.3 kids and a mini-van. That just isn't my style. I never thought that it was Ranger's style either.

I dried my eyes and stood up, not really feeling any better, but not wanting to be at Morelli's anymore either. Bob trudged behind me into the living room and claimed his place on the sofa. I scratched him behind the ears and looked around Morelli's house. Seemed strange to be standing here.

It looked the same as always, neat and somewhat orderly. Empty pizza box on the coffee table, and a couple of empty beer cans. It suited Morelli though. The whole house did.

If I couldn't make it work with Joe, would it be different with Ranger? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and quickly left, locking up behind me. I climbed into the Cayenne and headed toward my apartment, my mind still racing.

I knew that I had hurt Ranger. It's hard to tell with him, he never shows any kind of emotion, and I'm never really sure what he is thinking. But the look that had appeared on his face just before the blank mask fell into place spoke volumes. I thought that things were going well between us, and Ranger had made it clear on more than one occasion that he didn't want to get married.

So what was the deal with tonight?

I pulled into my lot and wasn't surprised to see a black SUV sitting in the parking lot. I'm used to it by now, guess that it comes with the territory of being Ranger's 'woman'. I gave a little finger wave to whichever RangeMan that was in the SUV and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I let myself in and trudged inside, flipping on the lamp.

I looked around at my sad little apartment. It seemed a little weird to be here, and I was surprised to realize how little time I actually spend here. My gaze fell onto the kitchen counter where Rex usually resides. Crap. Rex. I left him at Ranger's. I sighed and laid my purse on the kitchen counter.

I'm not sure where this leaves Ranger and I. He isn't exactly the kind of man that is used to being turned down. My mind kept traveling back to the look on his face. Disbelief, and was that vulnerability?

I needed time. I needed space. Ranger would understand. If anyone would understand about needing some time to think it would be Ranger. Right? I ran my fingers through my hair and trudged into my bedroom. I flipped on the light and looked at my tiny little full sized bed. It was a far cry from the king sized, puffy pillowed, heavenly-sheeted bed at Rangers and I asked myself again what was wrong with me.

I could be curled up next to 208 pounds of Cuban Sex God, and instead I am about to crawl into my little bed alone. I slid off my ruined dress and walked to the bathroom. After turning the water in the shower up to scorching I climbed inside and scrubbed the remnants of garbage off of my skin. After my shower exhaustion over took me. The events of the night seemed like forever ago as I crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke just after 8 am the next morning and after hitting snooze three times managed to drag myself out of bed. I finally got motivated and headed downstairs. Last night's events were still plaguing me. My gaze fell onto the Cayenne and I felt my stomach clench. Ranger. Should I return it? I mean I don't want to call it quits with him. God no, I just need some time. He probably wouldn't take it anyway, I told myself as I climbed inside. The leather seats enveloped me and the scent of Bulgari, leather and Ranger enclosed me like a glove and I breathed deeply.

Get it together, I chanted and rolled over the powerful engine, listening to it purr. I slid it into gear and headed toward the bonds office. I parked on the street behind a black Ford Expedition. Obviously a RangeMan vehicle, and I felt my stomach do a little flip-flop. I wasn't quite ready to see Ranger yet. The embarrassment of last night was still too fresh. I prayed that it wasn't him as I climbed out of the Cayenne.

God must have been feeling generous today because I saw Bobby and Lester as I walked though the door.

"Morning," I called in a more chipper voice than intended. Bobby smiled a tight smile and picked up some files off of the desk.

"Morning," Lester said with a small smile that disappeared quickly. I glanced at Connie who gave me a 'hell if I know' look.

"Got any files for me?" I asked stepping around the two massive RangeMen.

"Just the one," Connie said handing me the folder. I flipped it open and glanced at it quickly. Mooner. Easy enough. I closed the folder and glanced back up at Bobby and Lester. Both were looking at me.

"How are Elle and Cassie?" I asked Bobby.

"Fine," he replied staring at me. The tension was thick in the room and I swallowed hard.

"Well, see ya later," I called as I headed toward the door. I had just stepped outside when I heard Bobby call out.

"Steph, got a minute?"

I stopped and turned around. Both of them were standing there. Bobby had his arms crossed across his chest and Lester looked like he would rather be anywhere but here at this moment. "Don't do this man," Lester said in a low voice.

"Needs to be done," Bobby answered.

"What is it guys?" I asked hoisting my purse up onto my shoulder. I had developed a pretty easy-going relationship with both of them over the course of the past few months, but the hostility radiating off of Bobby was a new thing for me.

"Wanna explain last night?" Bobby asked.

"Not that it's any of our business," Lester said quickly nudging Bobby with his shoulder.

"What about last night?" I said trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey Steph I'm sure that you had your reasons for saying no. It's none of our business, really it isn't," Lester said giving Bobby a shove toward the Expedition.

"You know about that?" I said in disbelief.

"Of course we know," Bobby answered standing his ground. I was doing my best impression of a goldfish. Ranger wasn't one to share much. And I certainly was having a hard time believing that he had told anyone about last night. "Listen Steph, I have something to say and I want you to hear me out. Can you do that?" he asked giving me the patented RangeMan stare.

I glanced over at Lester who let out a long breath and crossed his arms. He shrugged his massive shoulders and glanced at Bobby.

"I..I…I suppose so," I managed to stutter.

"We've know Ranger a long time," Bobby started.

"Hey don't bring me into this," Lester said. "This is your show. I'm not getting involved," he said holding up his hands. Bobby cut his eyes at him.

"Fine. I've known Ranger a long time. In all of those years I've never seen him act toward a woman the way that he acts towards you. I hope you understand what it took for him to do that last night."

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes and I don't want to air out our dirty laundry for all to see. Some things are better kept private. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Damn straight," Lester said.

"All I'm saying is that he's a good man and a very good friend. I don't like to see him hurting. You can't keep playing this game with him, Steph. It's killing him," Bobby glared at me.

"What game? I'm not playing any games," I said defensively.

"Sure you are. The Ranger and Morelli game. The time has come to make up your mind. You can't keep playing them both," Bobby said unfolding his arms and running a hand though his short dark brown hair.

"I'm not with Morelli, not that it's any of your business," I answered. Bobby cut his eyes at Lester. Lester sighed and looked at me.

"Everyone knows that when you left RangeMan last night you went to Morelli's," he sighed. I looked from Lester to Bobby in disbelief.

"How did…." I started then remembered that I was driving the Cayenne. Of course it had a tracking device. "It's not what you guys are thinking. Morelli needed help," I said. I was starting to become angry. I propped my hands onto my hips and glared at them. "And just where in the hell do you get off…."

Bobby held up his hands for me to stop. "Hang on Steph. Just hear me out. I'm just looking out for my friend. You know that's the thing. Women think that they can just play the game, have the best of both worlds without any thought to what it's doing to the other people involved. But when they are finally backed into a corner and someone wants more, they get all flighty. Geez, did you ever stop and think that he really does love you?"

"Easy now. Don't turn this into a meeting of the He-Man Woman Haters Club," Lester said looking over at him. He turned his dark eyes towards me. "I think that what my extremely tactless and very inept friend here is trying to say is that you caused some serious collateral damage last night and there were certainly causalities involved."

I looked down at the pavement and felt tears sting my eyes. "I just need some time," I said in a quiet voice. Lester reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Make sure he knows that," he said quietly. I looked up and met his gaze. "For both your sakes," he said with a small smile. I nodded and he pulled his hand off of my shoulder. "Come on Jackass, I think you've done your shitty deed for the day," he said shoving Bobby towards the Expedition.

"Steph," Bobby started.

"Christ, shut the fuck up already," Lester said shoving him again. "Leave it the fuck alone. You're worse than some meddling old woman. Get in the damn truck."

I watched as they climbed into the SUV and pull away. I walked over to the Cayenne feeling like shit. I thought I had hurt him. They just confirmed it. It has to be bad if Batman told the rest of the Justice League, I thought as I climbed inside. The tears that I had been trying to hold back began to fall. Ranger was the last person on this earth I ever wanted to hurt.

I leaned my forehead onto the steering wheel and cried.

Oh God. What have I done?

Ranger POV 

"Shut up," I said as I threw Marco Rodriguez into the back of the Expedition. He grunted as his head hit the side of the doorframe. I glanced over at Hal standing next to me. He cut his eyes in the other direction and I kicked the door shut. "Let's go."

I climbed behind the wheel and we headed toward the cop shop. Hal was silent which I was thankful for. Tank had taken a few days off before the wedding so I had Hal as a temporary partner. Normally he talked a mile a minute, but I guess he picked up on my foul mood and decided to keep it quiet.

This day had not been a good one. After I came home from my run this morning I found the Cayenne that I had loaned Steph in the garage, and Rex was missing from my apartment. There was a note scribbled on a pad on the counter. 'Call me. S.' I hadn't talked to her in since the other night and I wasn't really sure what I would say to her.

This was a whole new ball game for me. I had replayed that night in my head over and over and kicked myself in the ass. I should have thought things out a little better. I acted out of haste. Let my emotions get involved. Definitely not something that I normally do, and you can bet your ass it won't happen again.

Watching Steph run out of my apartment had killed me. I didn't go after her. She wanted space. Let her have it. I'm sure that Morelli is doing a good job of comforting her anyway. My stomach tightened at the thought. I don't know why I was surprised. Stephanie did what she always does. She ran to Morelli.

I pulled up in front of the police station and killed the engine. Hal hopped out and hauled the skip out of the back. I walked around and followed as he hauled Rodriguez up the steps. We reached the double doors when Morelli came hobbling out. I stopped, nodded in his direction and side stepped him. I didn't want to look at him. The smug smile on his fucking face was enough to make me want to break his nose.

"Manoso," he said nodding. I didn't reply just walked though the doors. "You got a minute?" he called.

"No," I answered not turning around, and kept walking. I sure as fuck didn't want to talk to him. Hal cast me a nervous glance and pulled the skip toward the window. I stood and waited, as Rodriguez was booked.

"It will only take a second," I heard Morelli say from behind me. I turned and faced him.

"Speak."

Morelli looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Outside," he said and walked toward the door. I followed, willing my anger to stay in check. The last thing I needed right now was to add assault of a police officer to my plate. We walked down the steps and I stood with my arms crossed across my chest, glaring at Morelli.

"Make it fast," I said.

"Look, I saw Steph last night," he started. I felt the muscle in my jaw twitch but didn't say anything. The smug look on his face was enough. "I'm sure that isn't a surprise. She always comes back to me."

And I'm sure you comforted her, I thought with disgust. The thought of him even touching her made me cringe. "Is this going someplace?" I asked making sure that my blank mask was in place.

Morelli looked up at me and shrugged. "I just thought that you should know." I shrugged and started walking back up the steps. As far as I was concerned this conversation was over. "She won't do it," he called after me. I stopped and turned to look down at him.

"Do what?" I asked through clenched teeth. Surely she hadn't told him what happened.

"Marry you. She won't do it," he said with an almost grin on his face. I felt the muscle in my jaw twitch again.

"And?" I said with a shrug, attempting to play it cool. Inside I was fuming and kicking myself for being so naive. I turned and walked back up the steps and opened the double doors.

"Just a suggestion but you could try giving her some time," Morelli called out.

Time? She can have all the fucking time she wants, I thought. I didn't stop or even acknowledge that he had spoken and walked inside.

Two days later…… 

I leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. My eyes following Steph's movement as her and Lula stood talking to Connie. She looked fantastic in a shimmering charcoal gray dress, her hair piled up with stray curls trailing down her neck. I hadn't spoken to her since I had gotten here. We had made eye contact and that was about it. I wasn't going to make the first move. God knows that didn't work out the last time.

My gaze shifted over to where Tank was dancing with Courtney. Court looked beautiful in her long flowing white gown, and I could see that they were both truly happy.

The happiness in the room was becoming almost sickening and I pushed away from the bar, heading outside for a breath of air. I stepped onto the outside veranda and looked out over the lights of the city.

The wedding had gone of without a hitch. I was still having a hard time swallowing that my best friend had taken the plunge. My thoughts turned back to Stephanie and I instantly felt my stomach churn. Obviously what worked for the guys wasn't going to work for me. For the 100th time I mentally kicked myself for thinking otherwise.

I knew she was close. I could sense her walking up behind me and I braced myself for the inevitable.

"Ranger?" I heard her speak softly. I turned and cut my eyes at her. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Stephanie," I said and turned back to gaze out over the city, willing myself to keep my anger in check. I wasn't truly mad at her, I was angry with myself for being stupid. Pushing her toward something that she didn't want. She walked over next to me and placed her hands on the railing. I could sense her nervousness and noticed how her hands shook slightly.

That bothered me more than anything. The closeness that we have and she was nervous around me.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said quietly, turning her bright blue eye up to gaze at me. I still remained silent, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. She took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," I answered pinning her down with my stare.

"I just need some time to figure everything out. I hope that you understand," she said staring up at me. She moved to stand a little closer and I caught the scent of her. It was intoxicating and I had to fight the urge to pull her into my arms, kiss her and tell her that I would wait forever.

I took a step back, putting some distance between us. "You can have all the time you want," I said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter to me."

I saw the hurt register on her face and instantly regretted my words. "I was hoping that we could get together and talk," she said.

"I've got a lot of things lined up and I'm going to be really busy. I don't know when I'll be able to make the time." It was a lie. I would always make time for her. I watched as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded.

"I really need to explain," she said shakily.

"I get it. You don't have to explain. It's not something you want. I understand," I said. My throat felt raw looking down at her. How could a woman have me tied up in knots like this? I took another step away from her. She was to close and I didn't trust myself.

"I don't think that you do," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. I fought the urge to touch her. I needed to get away from her.

"I'll be in touch," I said and walked away from her and into the ballroom. My heart felt like it was being ripped out all over again, but I kept walking. I noticed Santos standing over to the side. I nodded in his direction and headed for the door. I needed to be some place quiet. Sort out all of this shit again. Seeing her and being that close to her was like salt to a wound.

As I strode toward the exit I saw Elle, Bobby's wife making he way toward the door as well. She glanced over at me and kept walking. I looked past her to see Bobby shaking his head and turning back toward the party. There had been a couple of rumors that things weren't exactly peachy with them. I don't interfere and therefore didn't know if the rumors were true or not. Watching her stride out the door, I could tell that something was up.

I decided not to question it. God knows that I have enough to deal with without getting involved in their shit. I strode toward the Mercedes parked in the dark lot. Elle was walking over from me. I could tell that she was slightly tipsy and I watched as she fumbled with her keys mumbling to herself. She wasn't drunk, but she certainly didn't need to be driving. I sighed and walked toward her.

"Elle," I called out. She stopped and turned. She looked like she was ready to cry. Great, just what I need. "You leaving?" I asked.

"Yep," she said with a sniff.

"Why don't I give you a ride," I said watching her closely. "You've had a few. Come on I'll take you home."

"I'll be ok," she said with another sniff. I reached out and touched her arm lightly. She looked up at me with her startling green eyes.

"Come on," I said gently. I watched her give in and she walked beside me over to the Mercedes. I opened the door for her and she slid inside. I climbed behind the wheel, rolled over the engine and pulled out of the lot. I unfastened my tie and slipped it off, tossing it over my shoulder into the back seat. I undid the top two buttons of my shirt and glanced over at Elle sitting beside me. She was strangely quiet as I drove through downtown Trenton.

"Ranger?" she said after a while. I glanced over at her. "You ever feel like you know someone only to find out that they aren't the person that you thought they were?"

"It's happened," I said focusing back on the road, my thoughts turning back to Steph.

"I bet it has. You know we are two peas in a pod. Both of us love someone that doesn't want the same things."

Her statement startled me and I cut my eyes at her. She turned her cool gaze in my direction, her green eyes twinkling. "Everyone knows," she said looking at me. I didn't reply for a long moment.

"Knows what?" I asked finally although I already knew the answer. How they knew, I had no idea.

"About you and Stephanie. I'm sorry it didn't work out. Sometimes it's for the best though. Think about it this way, would you really want to be married to someone who doesn't want to be married to you?"

I didn't answer her question, just focused back on the road. We rode in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts. "Stop up here," she said pointing toward O'Malley's Irish Pub. I slowed and parked in front.

"Why?" I asked looking over at her.

"Because I don't want to go home. We should go inside, have a drink. I know the chef here and he is a pretty cool dude. I just need to decompress some. I think you do too," she said opening the car door. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Come on. You know that you need this," she said sliding out and shutting the door. I sat there for a moment and sighed. She was right. I did need to decompress. I hopped out and followed her inside, beeping the Mercedes locked.

It was a small quaint tavern with a touch of elegance. Elle made her way through the throng of people at the bar. I noticed how most of the guy's attention seemed to focus on her. I followed close behind, daring anyone of them to touch her. Most glanced in her direction, saw me close behind and instantly looked away.

"I'll take a vodka tonic," she called to the bartender. She glanced over her shoulder at me. "What'll you have?"

"Club soda with lime," I said scanning the room. Elle laughed and shook her head.

"He'll take a Corona and a club soda with lime," she said dropping me a wink and a grin. She threw a 20 on the bar before I could object, grabbed our drinks and headed over towards a small high top table in the corner. She took a seat allowing me to have the one with my back to the wall. I settled in across from her and surveyed the room. "Tonight the first time you've seen her?" Elle asked suddenly. I focused back on her and nodded. "And?"

"She needs time," I answered quietly.

"Oh I've used that one. I need time. Why fuck up what we have? I don't need a piece of paper. It's not the right time," she said with a sigh and sipped her drink. "They are all just excuses." I grinned at her. Brown had been a train wreak when he had asked her to marry him and she said no. Especially after her found out she was pregnant.

"Maybe," I answered and looked back over the small room. My gaze settled on a gorgeous blonde across the bar sitting with a few girls. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. She had long, straight blonde hair and legs that went on for miles. I must have been staring because Elle began to laugh. I glanced back at her.

"She's gorgeous. Why don't you go talk to her?" she said grinning.

"I don't think so," I replied glancing back over at the little blonde. Why did she seem so familiar?

"Why not? You're a free man right?" Elle said with a mischievous grin. She took a long sip of her drink. "I'm sure that you wouldn't have any trouble picking her up if you wanted too."

I grinned at Elle and glanced back over at the blonde again and it hit me. She was Morelli's girlfriend Sara. We had never met, but Steph and I had seen her in Pino's and Steph had told me who she was.

"Bad idea. She's Morelli's girlfriend," I said taking a long pull of my Corona. Elle threw back her head and let out a full laugh.

"The cop? Even better," she said with a wicked grin. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Devious much?"

"Only when it counts," she said with a grin. I had to laugh. Elle had a wicked sense of humor that I had seen on more than one occasion. I had always thought that Brown was damn lucky to have her. She turned and glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Morelli's girlfriend. "She's looking," she said turning back toward me. "You know if you play this one right you could make it happen," she said standing and dragging her chair over next to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh shut up. We're going to play the game," she said perching herself on the edge of her seat, brushing her thigh against mine. I glanced down to where her short skirt has rose up and she slipped her hand onto my thigh.

"Elle," I said doubtfully.

"Shhhhh, she's watching," she said leaning in closer. "Let me explain something to you. Women like that go for this sort of thing. They want what they can't have. If she thinks that you are unavailable then she is more likely to be receptive when you go over and talk to her. Trust me on this one," she whispered into my ear, nuzzling my neck.

I glanced at her doubtfully. I had never had any trouble picking up a woman before, and I doubted that it would be a problem this time, if I chose to do such a thing. Out of morbid curiosity I slipped my arm around the back of Elle's chair. She grinned at me and I glanced back over toward Sara. Holy shit. It was working. Her gaze was pinned on us.

For a moment I thought about how good it would feel to take Morelli's woman. Again, I thought with a grin. The image of Steph popped into my head and my heart clenched for a moment. I hadn't been with another woman since I had met her, and I had never even considered being with someone else. I glanced back over toward Sara where she dropped me a wink over the edge of her glass. I looked back at Elle in disbelief.

"Told ya," she said sipping her drink. I shook my head and took a long pull off of my Corona. Elle finished her drink and motioned for another one. She took a long drink off of her new one and looked up at me. "I've done this sort of thing before," she said with a slightly drunk giggle.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. When we were in New York for Courtney's bachlorette party and her brother Chad was there, he was trying to pick up this little brunette. She wouldn't give him the time of day until I acted interested. Next thing you know they were getting their groove on out on the dance floor. Worked then and it'll work now."

I watched as a few of Sara's friends got up and said their goodbyes. Elle finished her drink and pulled her cell out of her purse. "See this is the part where I make my exit. I'll call Bobby and have him come get me."

"I thought you two were arguing?"

"We are, but he isn't going to not come get me. You kidding?" she said with a laugh.

"I said I would take you home and I will."

"Not necessary. He will come get me and we can have kick ass make up sex," she said with a huge sparkling smile. "And you can get laid." She dialed the phone and I listened to her conversation as I sat there considering.

It wasn't that Sara wasn't attractive, but what about Steph? My thoughts turned to Morelli a few days ago and I clenched my teeth. He was right. She always went back to him. Why should I be surprised? I was tired of the game. Tired of waiting and wondering. I glanced back over at Sara again where she flashed me a dazzling smile. I focused back on Elle.

"Yeah I'm at O'Malley's with Ranger. Come get me." Pause. "Does it matter?" Pause. She rolled her eyes. "Just come get me. I'm ready to make up." I fought the urge to grin as she snapped the phone shut. Brown had his hands full with this one and it was obvious to everyone that she had him wrapped around her little finger. She looked up at me and grinned. "Works every time. He'll be here in 10."

She reached over and took a long sip off of my club soda. "Now to put the icing on the cake," she said leaning close to me. I looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Ensuring that you get laid if you want to," she said. Her lips were inches from mine and I felt my dick stir.

Elle is a gorgeous woman with dark, wavy hair, olive complexion, sparkling green eyes framed with long dark lashes and a body that could stop a clock. Any man alive would love to have her this close. She closed the distance between us and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, probably more than I should have considering that she was half in the bag and she happened to be one of my best friends wives.

Before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself closer, her full breasts pressed against my chest. I felt her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her dress and I slipped my tongue in between her lips. Elle returned the gesture, sucked my lower lip between her teeth and pulled away. A flush spread over her cheeks and she blinked a few times.

"Whew," she said taking another long sip of my club soda. "Christ, you've done this before," she said with a laugh. I chanced a glance across the room where Sara was watching us intently. I looked back at Elle and laughed, she was fanning herself with her hand and laughing. "I never expected it to be that good. I gotta watch that." She glanced down at her watch. "Yeah I gotta go. Good luck with that. I'm sure that you won't have any problems."

"Yeah," I said looking down at my drink. Elle sighed and stood up off of the stool.

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do, but I do have a suggestion. Sometimes you have to take a step back and reevaluate. Decide what is really best for you. Why her? I think that's obvious. Revenge is a strong motive. But I think that it might give you some prospective. Figure out what you really need," she said picking up her purse and leaning in close to me, her back effectively cutting off Sara's prying gaze. "If Steph can do it, so can you," she said leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. She winked at me and sashayed toward the door. I followed her with my gaze and chuckled.

Maybe she was right. I needed a new prospective. I looked back over at Sara who was now sitting alone, casting glances in my direction. I took a deep breath and slid off of the barstool.

I have always been all for anything that would annoy Morelli, I thought as I walked across the room to where she was sitting. She looked up at me with huge blue eyes and flashed me a blinding smile.

"This seat taken?" I asked.

"Not at all," she purred and slid over in the booth. I smiled and slid in beside her. She placed her hand on my thigh and I thought of Morelli and how good it would feel to fuck him over. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Oh yeah. It's on.

Steph POV 

I watched Ranger walk away from me and I felt my heart break. I had really done it this time. I felt a sob build in my chest and I took a deep breath attempting to hold it back. I leaned against the railing willing myself not to cry.

I looked out over the lights of Trenton, wondering what was wrong with me. Why couldn't I just commit? Ranger is a wonderful man. The only man that I have ever been with that makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world.

"You ok?" I heard from behind me and jumped. I turned to see Lester standing there looking devastatingly handsome, the bowtie of his tuxedo hanging around his neck and the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt undone. He took a long sip of what looked to be scotch and leaned against the railing beside me.

"Yeah," I managed to squeak out.

"You said that you needed some time. Maybe he does too," he said looking out over the lights of the city.

"He seemed rather cold," I said taking a shaky breath.

"You hurt him."

"I know."

"Do you?" he said glancing over at me. "Look I said that I wasn't going to get involved in this shit. I thought that Brown was out of line the other day, but it looks to me like both of you are to emotionally retarded to get it together."

I looked at him with wide eyes. None of the Merry Men talked this way. Lester ran his fingers through his spiky hair and sighed. "I'm not trying to be an asshole, but come on Steph? Did you think that you could play this game forever? You go back and forth. You had to know that it would eventually come to this."

"I've been with Ranger for months. Just because I went to Morelli's afterwards doesn't mean that something happened. As a matter of fact, Joe called me and needed me to help him with something," I said staring at him.

"I'm sure he did," he said with a snort.

I felt a shot of anger course thought me. "Not that I have to explain shit to you, but he did. I have never cheated on Ranger. I wouldn't do that. I love him Lester. Heart and soul." As quickly as the anger appeared it went away. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Ranger has always made it very clear that he didn't want a relationship. He didn't want commitment. When he asked me the other night, he came out of left field. I never ever expected that from him, and yeah it scared the crap out of me. I thought that we were both happy with what we had. I never dreamed that he was thinking of something more. We never even discussed it. I would have thought that something that big he would have mentioned. He just dropped it on me. I ran because I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't the right or mature thing but I did it." I reached up and swiped a tear that had fallen on my cheek. "And just so you know, I swear on my mother that I didn't sleep with Morelli."

Lester looked at me with a shocked look on his face. He blinked a few times and took a long sip of his drink. "Have you told Ranger that?"

"He didn't give me a chance. He just blew me off. I know I fucked this up Lester. I'm not sure how to make it right again," I said with a sniff. I felt the tears that had been threatening to fall make their way down my cheeks. Lester moved over and awkwardly patted me on the shoulder.

"Give it some time Steph. Let him work this out on his own," he said quietly.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Lester gave me a sympathetic look. "It will work out for the best. One way or the other."

I turned and looked out over the lights of Trenton again, attempting to get myself together. What would I do if it didn't work out? I have gotten so used to being with Ranger, and to be honest he was my life. I thought back over all of the things that he had done for me. From the first time he ever met me he's been looking out for me.

I needed to find him and make him listen. That was going to be the only way I would feel better about this. If I could get him to understand things from my side maybe it would help. I looked up at Lester.

"Is he still here?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"No he left a few minutes ago."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "I need to make him understand," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Like I said Steph, give him some time. It's a lot for him to digest and I can tell you that the hole you shot through his ego will take a little time to heal. No man likes to be turned down."

I nodded and looked up at him. "He thinks that I slept with Morelli doesn't he?"

Lester shrugged. "I can't say for sure but if I were in his shoes I could see where he might."

I nodded and chewed on my lower lip. That would explain his cold behavior, I thought. I looked around Lester's shoulder and spotted Lula doing shots with Cal, Kira, Hal and Amy. She was getting pretty wound up and I thought it was probably a good time for us to leave.

"Looks like I need to get Lula moving towards the door," I said with a sigh. Lester looked behind him and laughed.

"She is havin' a good time."

"Yeah, to good. Thanks Lester," I said genuinely.

"Anytime Steph. It'll be ok."

I nodded and walked away from him. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to go home, get out of these heels, and forget this night had ever happened.

"You ready to go?" I asked Lula. Lula turned around and hugged me tightly.

"Hell no, I'm havin the time of my life! Girl did you see Tank's brother Kevon? Mmmmm, I've got my sites set on that fine piece of man flesh," she said fanning her self. "I have my way that hunk of love is goin' home with me tonight."

I smiled a tight smile at her and glanced across the room where Tank's brother Kevon was talking with Mama. He looked over at Lula and smiled brightly.

"You ok, girl?" Lula asked looking at me with concern. I glanced around at the others standing there, looking at me intently. I guess they all knew too, word travels fast.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm going to head on home though," I said.

"We'll make sure Lula gets home," Cal said looking at me with concern. I nodded and hugged Lula.

"Have a good time," I said.

"You and Batman ok?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and pulled away. I plastered a smile on my face and looked over toward Kevon.

"Hope he knows what he's in for," I said laughing.

"Hunh, he's about to get a little Lula lovin'. You ain't ever the same after you've had Lula lovin'," she said tugging at the top of her strapless fuscia gown, adjusting her massive amount of cleavage. She strutted across the ballroom singing 'Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle ALLLL the way' and I shook my head.

"We'll keep an eye on her," Amy said touching my arm and smiling. I smiled in return. Amy was a very nice girl and although I had only met her a couple of times, her and Hal seemed to mesh well together.

"She's a handful," I said with a grin.

"So we see," Kira piped in. I grinned, nodded to them all and went off to say my goodbyes. After saying goodbye to Tank and Courtney and wishing them well I quickly exited the ballroom.

I shoved the key into the lock of my brand spanking new, slightly used 1984 Toyota Corolla and climbed inside. I took a deep breath and sat in the silence of the car for a long moment, my mind replaying the conversation with Ranger. He had seemed so distant and cold and I instantly felt regret at the loss of the closeness that we had shared. I felt like a wall had been put up and I couldn't get in.

If I could make him understand, make him listen to me, not just blow me off, then maybe I had a shot at fixing this. We had come to far to just leave things as they were. I had contemplated this for over a week now. I love him. I can't deny that. I just don't feel like I'm cut out for marriage. It didn't work the first time that is for damn sure. Not that I am comparing Ranger to Dickie, as if there was a comparison, but the thought was still there.

I rolled over the engine and groaned when it stalled. I tried again and sighed with relief when it finally caught. It wasn't the Cayenne, but it was all I could afford at Ralph's Lot of Budget. I slid it into gear, cringing at the sound of the gears grinding in protest, and pulled out of the lot.

I headed toward my apartment, lost in thought when it hit me.

That's it!

I'm going to RangeMan, go up to the 7th floor and make him listen. He doesn't want to make the time? Batman isn't going to have a choice. I nodded with determination and pulled a U-turn in the middle of Hamilton, cutting off a couple of cars in the process. After exchanging a couple Italian hand gestures I headed back towards Haywood.

Steeling myself with determination, I pulled into the RangeMan garage. I spotted Ranger's Mercedes and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done. I pulled into a parking space, killed the engine and sat there for a long moment. This needs to be done Stephanie, you can do this, I chanted.

I grabbed my purse, hopped out of the car and stalked toward the elevator with all the bravado I could muster. God knew I was going to need it. I glanced down at my watch and was surprised to see that it was almost 2am. I punched the 7th floor button and hit the key fob. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the elevator and prepared myself for the task at hand.

I opened the apartment door and walked inside, praying that it wasn't too late.

Ranger POV 

"I probably shouldn't have had that last Pina Colada," Sara said with a drunken giggle as she leaned against the side of my Mercedes, gripping the front of my shirt and pulling me closer to her.

"Probably not," I agreed and smiled down at her. It had been too easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel. Sara giggled and I suppressed an eye roll. I knew that she wasn't as drunk as she was acting and she certainly wasn't the kind of woman that I would ever go for. I liked my women intelligent, blue eyed; wild curly brown hair and……I thrust the image of Steph out of my mind and focused back on the task at hand.

"So you gonna take me back to your place and take advantage of me?" she asked looking up at me with her large blue eyes, batting her lashes for effect.

"I don't take advantage of women," I said with a slight grin. Sara giggled and ran her hand down the front of my trousers, cupping my cock in her hand.

"Well you won't mind if I take advantage will you?" she said leaning up and kissing me, thrusting her tongue inside of my mouth. I smoothed my hands up her sides and brushed the outside of her breasts. She really didn't do it for me, but the simple fact that she was Morelli's was enough.

I pulled away and beeped the Mercedes open. Sara slid into the seat and sighed. "Oh I LOVE this car!" she exclaimed. I smiled tightly and shut the door. I took a deep breath, asked myself again if this was really a good idea. I slid behind the seat and headed toward Haywood. I attempted to slip into my zone, but that was a little hard considering that Sara had unbuttoned my slacks and was stroking my cock. "Oh My God!" she said looking down at my cock.

I looked at her and grinned. A flush settled over her cheeks and she licked her lips. I would have found it cute on anyone else, but to tell you the truth from her it was a little annoying. How in the hell Morelli puts up with her I'll never know.

I tucked myself back into my slacks and exited the Mercedes. I walked around and opened the door for her. Sara slid out and practically wrapped herself around me.

"I'm gonna give you a night that you will never forget," she giggled as she smoothed her hands up my chest.

"Looking forward to it," I said walking her over to the elevator. The doors opened and we stepped inside. I pressed the button for the 4th floor. There was no way in hell I was taking her to the 7th. That was Steph's place, not hers. The doors had no sooner closed until Sara wrapped herself around me like a snake. "Wait just a minute," I said grasping her by the shoulders. Second thoughts were plaguing me.

"Can't," she said looking up at me through her lashes as she ran her tongue across her lips. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sara wrapped herself around my left arm as I walked down the hallway. I stopped in front of 4C and hit the key fob on my key chain. I opened the door and motioned for her to walk inside.

She strode inside, shaking her ass as she went. I followed and she stopped to look around the apartment. "This is where you live?" she asked as her gaze roamed over the standard issue RangeMan apartment.

"Yeah," I answered and pulled her close to me. I had a job to do and it would be best to get it over with. I leaned down and kissed her neck in an attempt to distract her. It had the desired effect and she wrapped her leg around mine, pulling herself flush with me. I let my hands roam over her body, attempting to focus on the goal.

The self-hatred I felt at that moment startled me. What in the fuck am I doing? If I do this I am no better than them, I thought disgusted with myself again. Sara slipped her hand down the front of my slacks and began to stroke my swelling cock. I watched as she took her other hand and unfastened the halter-top of the tight little white dress she was wearing. Her full breasts spilled out against my chest.

She looked up at me, and although she was an attractive woman, I felt nothing. Nothing but the anger I had felt for a week. She didn't deserve this, even if Morelli is an asshole. I slipped her hand out of my pants and walked toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned to look at her. She was standing in the small foyer of the apartment, her dress to her waist, full breasts standing proudly. Shit five years ago I would have been all over her. Right at this moment I just wanted her gone.

"I think that it would be best if I took you home," I said quietly. Her eyes widened.

"What?" I didn't say anything just looked at her. She walked towards me slowly and pressed herself against me. "You want to go to my place and do this?" she asked looking up at me. I gazed down at her, not saying a word. I watched as it sunk in. "You have got to be kidding me," she said stepping away and pulling up the top of her dress. "What is wrong with you? I can't believe this! I have NEVER had a man turn me down. NEVER! What are you gay Carlos? Is that it?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

I suppressed a smile. Me? Gay? Yeah sweetie, that's it. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

I watched as she huffed and grabbed her purse. I sat down the bottled water and followed her. "I'll give you a ride," I said quietly.

"Damn right you will. I can't believe this! What is it? Do you have a girlfriend? I don't care! I have a boyfriend does that make you feel better?" she asked waving her arms.

I looked at her for a long moment. Damn Morelli's girlfriend would have to be melodramatic. I opened the door and watched as she stomped into the hallway. I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open. Sara glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I just don't get you. You're all ready to go and then like a switch was flipped. What the hell? Who in the hell do you think you are? Do you think I really have to TRY to get someone? Come on look at me. I could have had any man in there tonight, but no I had to pick you. Sheesh," she said rolling her eyes.

I knew right then that I made the right decision. Having her as a girlfriend was more than enough punishment for Morelli. Shit, I almost felt guilty for wishing that on him. I fought a grin when I thought of Morelli dealing with her. Yeah. That was enough.

The elevator door opened and we stepped inside. I pressed the button for the garage. I glanced at Sara out of the corner of my eye. She walked over and wrapped herself around me. "Last chance big boy," she said her lips inches from mine. I didn't say anything. Sara slowly slid her tongue across my bottom lip and slipped her hand up my chest.

"I think I'll pass," I said.

"Your loss," she said kissing me hard, thrusting her tongue inside my mouth. The elevator came to a stop and she fell hard against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her from falling and the door dinged open. I pulled Sara off of me and glanced toward the open door.

Oh shit.

Steph stood there wide-eyed. Her face went pale and I heard her gasp for breath. I looked at her for a moment. What in the hell is she doing here? The look on Stephanie's face was one of shock, hurt and betrayal. If possible I felt even more like shit. Sara looked at Steph and back at me. Steph began to back away.

"Babe. Wait," I said stepping past Sara and out of the elevator. I watched as she composed herself and anger flared in her eyes.

"And YOU wanted ME to commit? HA!"

"Stephanie…" I started.

"Oh My God! Stephanie? As in Joe's ex-girlfriend Stephanie? I thought that was you!" I heard Sara screech from behind me. "Oh THIS is your new boyfriend? Oh this is just priceless don't you think?"

I cut my eyes at Sara, wishing for the first time in my life that I could hit a woman. I looked back at Steph. She glared at Sara. "Hello Sara. Looks like you can't get enough of my sloppy seconds huh?" she said turning and running away.

"Babe wait!" I called out. I raced after her grasping her arm and turning her to face me. I looked down at her, startled at the hatred radiating from her expression. "Let me explain."

"Fuck you Ranger," she said slowly.

"Listen…."

"No, you listen. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you. Got that? I can't believe that I came here tonight to fix our problem. Give you the explanation that I thought you deserved. You don't deserve shit. Let me go."

I released her slowly. "It's not what your thinking."

"I've heard this song and dance before. Fuck off Ranger." She turned and stalked away from me. I watched as she climbed in to a beat up Toyota and cranked over the engine. She peeled out of the parking garage, grinding the gears in the ancient Toyota. I stood and watched her pull out.

"Huh, well that worked out," Sara said. I turned to glare at her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess this night wasn't a total waste."

"Find your own fucking way home," I said stalking toward the Cayenne.

"What? You're just going to leave me here?" she screamed at me. I didn't even turn to look at her, just climbed inside the Cayenne. I rolled over the engine and backed out of the parking space. Sara was standing there fuming. She stomped her heel and crossed her arms across her chest in a pout. I drove past her without a second glance.

I raced out of the garage and toward Steph's apartment. I flipped open my cell and dialed the control room. Zero answered and I instructed him to get Sara home. ASAP.

I focused on driving and attempted to calm myself down. Fucked up didn't even begin to describe this mess. The look on Steph's face had been enough. I had never seen that look before, and I prayed to God that I never saw it again.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake I made the first time. I should have followed her, made her listen, fixed this shit before it even got this far. DAMNIT! Why in the hell did I ever pick that stupid bimbo up? What in the hell was I thinking?

I pulled into Steph's lot, scanning the parked cars for the Toyota. It wasn't there. Shit. She could be anywhere. I stopped and thought for a moment. Where is she? Where does she go when she runs?

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled and pulled a U-turn. There were only two places I could think of and I didn't think that she would go to her parents.

That left one.

Morelli's.

_A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you all enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranger. 3.**

**By: A. Cosentino**

Ranger POV 

"You are the stupidest motherfucker alive," Santos grumbled through the phone. I closed my eyes and raked my hands through my hair.

"Watch it Santos," I warned. I had been searching for Stephanie for almost four hours. It was a little after 0500 and I still had turned up nothing. She wasn't at her apartment, her parents or Morelli's. I had checked with Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. Still nothing. So I called out the troops. "We need to find her."

"Yeah. I don't blame her for taking off. Christ Ranger, Morelli's girlfriend? What in the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't sleep with her," I said in my own defense. I made a mental note to kick Zero's ass for running his mouth.

"Yeah right."

"Not that I owe you any sort of explanation, but I didn't. Now get off your ass and find her."

Santos let out a slow breath. "I understand why you did it. But you did it for the wrong reasons man. Steph never slept with Morelli. That night? Yeah she didn't do it."

"And you know this how?"

"She told me."

I sat there for a long moment in silence. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was bad. Very bad. I felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world.

"She loves you man. She didn't fuck Morelli. She told me last night at Tank's reception."

Way to drive the knife home, I thought with disgust. I had fucked up and right now there wasn't really any way to fix it. My best shot was finding Steph and telling her everything.

"Fucking find her," I said snapping the phone shut. I closed my eyes and willed the pounding in the back of my brain to stop. I should have never picked Sara up. Should have never even thought about it. My sick revenge had ended up costing me everything that was dear to me.

'Stay the fuck away from me.' Played through my mind. The hatred that had been in her eyes was something that I had never seen from her. "Shit," I said rubbing my eyes. The past 24 hours had been seriously messed up. I thought of where else she could possibly be and began to weigh the options of what was my next best move.

I could go to her apartment and wait. She would come back eventually. Maybe. God what if she said fuck it and took off. For good. I shoved that thought out of my mind and the self-hatred came back with a vengeance. Maybe she would be better off without me. The instant I had that thought my stomach clenched.

That isn't an option.

I can't loose her. Not now. Not when we were so damn close. I pulled out of the bonds office parking lot and headed into the burg. My mind was racing, thinking of where in the hell she could be.

"Come on Babe," I said quietly, turning onto her parent's street for the third time. "Where are you?"

Steph's POV 

I watched the sun rise over the ocean and breathed in the fresh scent of salt water. After leaving RangeMan, I had drove. Just drove. I ended up at the shore just before sunrise. My anger had given away to tears and I stopped at the first place I saw.

And here I was. Alone. Watching the sunrise. Alone.

I couldn't believe that Ranger would do that to me. Us. Or what was left of us. "Shit," I mumbled and swiped another tear from my cheek. The loss that I felt was staggering and the hurt in my chest was getting worse and worse.

So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart.

It had hurt when I found Dickie doing Joyce on my dining room table. It had hurt when Morelli and I had called it quits. None of that compared to what I was feeling at this moment. I felt betrayed by my best friend, mentor, and lover.

I gazed out over the ocean. How did all of this get this fucked up? Well this is pretty much par for the course where my life is concerned. I just wanted to be happy. Happy. Is that too much to ask for?

I slid off the hood of my Toyota, wiping my eyes and digging for my keys. I didn't know where I was going to go, but home was sounding pretty good right now. I could crawl into my bed and hopefully forget that all of this shit ever happened.

Forget Ranger.

Yeah. As if that were possible.

I cranked over the engine of my car and groaned when it spit and sputtered before letting out a sound that distinctly resembled a death rattle. "Shit, shit shit!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel. "Stupid piece of crap!" Tears began to course down my cheeks again and I buried my head in my hands and cried.

My life officially sucks. The man that I love is fucking someone else. My job sucks, and I suck at it. I live in a shitty apartment and I can't even afford a decent car.

How did all of this happen? Just a short week ago things were good. Not just good, great. I was with Ranger, doing pretty well with my job, ok who am I kidding? I suck at my job and maybe lucky was the right word. But things had been going smoothly as far as my personal life was concerned.

Ranger and I had finally gotten it together to spend a wonderful eight months together. Eight straight months. That had to be some kind of record, well for me at least. I hopped out of my POS and kicked the side of it. "You would have to die on me now," I grumbled as I grabbed my purse. The logical thing to do would be to call someone. Who though? In the past Ranger would have been the logical choice.

But Ranger wasn't an option.

I just couldn't look at him right now.

I could call my father, but God knows that I couldn't deal with my Mother and Grandma right now. Ever since word hit the street that Ranger and I were no longer together, it had spread through the Burg like wildfire. Needless to say my Grandma wanted to know if he couldn't get it done in the bedroom and that was the reason. My mother had been ironing ever since.

I flipped open my cell phone and saw the low battery light flashing. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. One call was probably all that I had left and I would have to make it a quick one. I thought for a long moment and then dialed a familiar number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey it's me. I'm kind of in a jam. I'm in Long Branch. You know at the shore and my car died. Can you come get me?" I bit my lower lip and waited for an answer.

"It's fucking 5:30 in the morning," he grumbled. "Yeah. I'll come get you. Where exactly are you?"

I glanced at the sign Adams Beach. "I'm just off Ocean Drive on Adams Beach."

"What in the hell are you doing at the beach?"

"Long story."

"It always is," Morelli said with a snort. "I'll see you soon."

I disconnected and had a seat on the hood of the POS Toyota again. Should I tell him? Tell him that Ranger was sleeping with his girlfriend. Again. My stomach became queasy. That wouldn't be good for anyone though. Morelli deserved better than that conniving bitch Sara, but I knew Morelli and he would want a piece of Ranger.

I'm honest enough with myself to know that he couldn't handle a piece of Ranger.

But Ranger would be more than happy to give it to him.

"Jeez," I mumbled again and pulled my knees closer to my chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves beating on the shore. It was a soothing sound and God knows right now I needed some soothing. My cell phone began to ring and I recognized the Batman theme song. I had heard it a total of 15 times in the past three hours.

A surge of anger shot through me and I picked up the phone and threw the phone in the ocean.

I couldn't deal with him now.

Maybe not ever again.

Ranger POV 

I pulled back into her apartment complex and parked. I dialed her cell number again and once again it went straight to voicemail. "Shit," I grumbled snapping the phone shut. It wouldn't do any good to leave a message.

Babe was in the wind.

My cell phone chirped a few moments later. Santos.

"Talk."

"I'm on Morelli. He just left his house and is heading toward I-195."

"195?"

"Yeah. You want me to stay with him?"

I thought about that for a long moment. "Yeah, stick with him but don't let him see you. Keep me posted."

"Yep," he said and disconnected.

I was starting to become more and more concerned. After checking all of the places that she would normally be, I was kicking myself in the ass for not having a tracking device on her. I hopped out of the Cayenne and headed up to her apartment.

I made quick work of the locks and walked inside. It looked just as it always did. I walked over to the kitchen counter where Rex was running the Boston Marathon on his wheel. I pecked on the glass and he stopped, his nose twitching then went back to running. Why in the world she loves this rat so much I'll never know.

But that's Steph. I walked into her bedroom and flicked on the light. My gaze fell onto her small bed. I remember the last time I slept in that bed, or rather we didn't sleep much. I smiled in the memory of her beneath me, begging for more. God I could never get enough of her.

And here I am. Doubting that I will ever have her again. Fuck. What in the hell was I thinking? What in the hell was she doing at RangeMan? I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. How did all of this get so fucked up?

I glanced around her apartment and once again self-hatred appeared. She didn't deserve that and I sure as fuck didn't deserve her. Never in a million years would I have thought I would have fallen this hard for a blue eyed brunette, chock full of attitude. Some days I think it would have been better if I out paths had never crossed. Bullshit, I thought. I wouldn't trade a single second that I had spent with her for anything.

"Christ," I grumbled, raking my fingers through my hair again. I glanced at my watch and saw that almost 45 minutes had passed and no word from Santos. I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Yo," he answered.

"Report."

"Uh, he's heading to the shore. I've been following him about 6-7 cars back. He's getting off the exit for Long Branch now."

"Why in the hell would he be all the way out there?"

"Don't know. You still want me to follow him?"

I thought for a moment. What in the fuck was he doing all the way out there? "Yeah, a little longer," I answered.

"You got it. Any luck on your end?"

"Nada."

"Shit. Guess she learned from the master," Santos said with a laugh.

"Meaning?"

"She learned from the best how to be in the wind."

I didn't even reply, just hung up the phone.

Steph POV 

I had been sitting on the beach for what seemed like hours. My mind kept thinking about Ranger in that elevator. There was no mistaking the look on his face when those doors opened. After I had left his apartment, I went back to the garage to make sure that his other cars were there. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Damnit," I whispered as tears formed in my eyes again. I needed to get a hold of myself. This isn't accomplishing anything. What I need to do is get my life together. Move on. It was obvious to me that Ranger had already moved on. My stomach churned at the thought.

Well what did you expect, I thought with disgust, and I felt stupid for thinking that he would be pining away for me. I swiped the tears that fell onto my cheek with the back of my arm. "Stupid," I muttered.

"You always sit around and beat yourself up?" I heard from behind me. I turned and looked at Joe standing a few feet away holding two cups of coffee.

"Only when I deserve it," I sniffed. He walked over and sat down next to me in the sand, handing me one of the cups. I smiled and sniffed then took a long sip of the steaming liquid.

"How in the hell did you end up all the way out here?" he asked.

"Long story."

"I have the time."

I looked at him for a long moment. He deserved to know. Deserved to know that the woman he was crazy about was nothing but a whore. I took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean again. Since calling him I had debated what to tell him. I decided that there is no other way than just to say it. He needed to know.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Manoso," he said blowing on his coffee and cutting his eyes toward me.

"You could say that."

He didn't reply for a long moment. "Look, Cupcake, if you aren't comfortable discussing this with me, I understand. I would like to think that we're still friends though."

I looked over at him and smiled a tight smile. "We'll always be friends Joe. That is what makes this even harder."

"Makes what harder?"

I took a deep breath. You can do this. You can do this, I recited. "I saw Ranger last night. He was with a woman."

I watched as Morelli's lips formed a tight line. "I'm sorry Steph. At least now you can see him for what he is."

"I suppose so. I knew her," I said quietly.

"Oh shit," he said running his fingers through his dark hair. "Fuck Steph. I'm sorry. Who was it?"

I took another shaky breath. "Sara," I said quietly and then looked to gauge his reaction.

"Sara?"

"Yes Sara."

"Sara who?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Sara. Your girlfriend Sara." I watched as his eyes widened.

"MY Sara?" he said in disbelief. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Joe," I said reaching out and placing my hand on his arm. He pulled his arm away and glared at me.

"I can't believe this shit Steph. Come on. You call me at 5am to drive all the way out here to bumfuck nowhere to tell me this shit? That's so sad."

"It's true Joe. I saw them at RangeMan. She was kissing him in the elevator."

"You expect me to believe that MY girlfriend was sucking face with Manoso? She doesn't even know him. Come on Steph. I know that you and him are having a rough way to go, but I can't believe that you would try to cause problems for me this way. Look, Sara and I have a good thing going. I like her a lot. She wouldn't do that." He looked at me for moment, and then took a deep breath. "Look, I know that there are still feelings there between us. Hell there probably always will be. But you can't make shit like this up. You made your choice."

I looked at him incredulously. "You don't believe me?" I managed to squeak. "Why would I make this up Joe? Why?"

"I don't know. But I know it's not true. Sara was in New York last night. She isn't coming home until tonight. I talked to her last night. It isn't possible."

I blinked a few times. Unbelievable. I had expected blind rage, lots of cursing and God knows what else. I sure as hell never expected him not to believe me. "I saw them Joe."

Joe ran his fingers through his dark hair in exasperation. "Listen Cupcake. I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't Sara. I don't know what you're trying to pull here. I know that whatever happened between you two, he hurt you. But you can't try to sabotage my relationship just because yours went into the crapper."

"I'm not!" I yelled. "I know what I saw. I can't believe that you don't believe me!"

"It's not possible!" he yelled back and jumped to his feet. "We're over Steph. You made that choice a long time ago. I'm sorry that it didn't work out with you and Ranger, but I can't allow myself to get trapped into your fucked up mess. I love Sara. Chances are I'm going to marry her. We've played this game long enough. This is it. No more. You can't keep fucking with my life just because you realized that you made a mistake. You finally realized that I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

I jumped to my feet. "I didn't make a mistake! I'm trying to protect you Joe. Can't you see that? You deserve better than her!"

He snorted and looked down at me with something like disgust written on his features. "I deserve better. Who? You? I got over this Steph, moved on with my life. You obviously are still carrying a torch. I never expected this from you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen Morelli, I AM NOT in love with you. You said that you thought we were still friends. Friends try to protect each other. I'm just trying to save you from a broken heart. She was there. I saw her. You don't believe me? Fine. But get this through your thick skull. I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I DID NOT make a mistake."

Morelli glared at me for a moment and turned and walked away. I followed him, grabbing my purse off of the hood of the Toyota. He spun on his heel and glared at me. "I'm done with this Steph. Done with you. I hope that you get your fucked up shit straightened out, but leave Sara and me out of it. You got that? Find another way home," he said climbing up into his SUV and rolling over the engine. He gunned it out of the parking space and out of the small lot.

I stood watching him pull away in disbelief. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. Damn. Well that went well, I though with a snort. I walked back over to the Toyota, weighing my options. Once again I was stuck in a hell of a situation, but this time I had no cell phone, no money, and no friends to help me. I cried out in frustration again and kicked the side of my crappy car.

I walked back out onto the beach and sat down. Tears of frustration flowing freely down my cheeks at this point. Stupid. I'm so damn stupid. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I don't know how long I sat there. Didn't care. The sun had risen and was shining brightly. I was lost in thought and self- pity.

"Babe," I heard from behind me. I let out a startled squeak and turned. I looked up at Ranger, standing on the beach still dressed in his tux staring down at me. He had a full 5 o'clock shadow across his jaw line, and he looked tired.

I took a deep breath and stood. "Ranger."

Ranger POV 

I glanced at my watch for the 10th time in as many minutes. Just then my cell phone chirped. I flipped it open. "Talk," I barked into the phone.

"Yo, Morelli's in Long Branch. Steph's here," Santos said. I ground my teeth at the information. Of course she would call him. "I've been sitting down the beach from them for about 15 minutes."

"She called Morelli?"

"Looks that way. Things don't seem to be going so well. Morelli just pulled out of the lot and is headed back to I-195. Steph is still sitting on the beach. She kicked the shit out of her car, I'm betting that limo broke down."

I took a deep breath. "Pick her up."

"Yeah I could do that."

"But?" I said in frustration.

"But I think that you need to get your ass out here."

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Pick her up," I repeated.

"Man, you and her need to talk this shit out. It's gone on long enough. Get your ass out here and deal with this. If you don't and I pick her up, you're done with her. Got that? Done. No more of this bullshit. You'll be walking away."

"I'm the last person that she wants to see right now," I said.

"That's probably very true. No time like the present to fix this shit Ranger. I'll sit on her until you get here. But get here. Now," Santos said and disconnected.

"Fuck," I said snapping my phone shut and heading out the door of her apartment. I dashed down the stairs and hopped into the Cayenne. She's stuck at the beach. At least maybe I can get her to listen. I pulled out of her lot and headed toward I-195.

I slipped into the zone and focused on driving. I had no idea what I would say to her. I knew that nothing I could say would make up for my actions. I flipped open my phone after about 40 minutes and dialed Santos.

"Yo," he answered.

"Report."

"She's still sitting there. She hasn't moved. Where are you?"

"Getting off the exit right now. What is your location?"

"Adams Beach. Just follow the signs."

"See you in 5," I said and snapped the phone shut. I found the small parking area with no problem. I pulled in and parked next to Steph's Toyota. I looked to the right and saw a black Expedition pull out of another parking lot a ways down the beach. I looked out onto the beach and saw her sitting there, knees drawn up to her chest, head down, her shoulders shaking. "Shit," I groaned and got out of the Cayenne.

I walked down onto the beach and stopped about five steps from her. "Babe," I said quietly. She let out a startled squeak and turned to look up at me. Her tear-stained cheeks were red and her blue eyes were still flowing freely. She swiped her eyes with her hand and stood.

"Ranger," she said taking a shaky breath. "What are you doing here?"

I took a step towards her and she took a step back. "Santos followed Morelli," I said quietly.

"You've been following me! Jeez, I don't know why I expected any different from you. I told you I didn't want to see you! I meant that! Why don't you go back to your bimbo," she said taking a step back.

"Babe, listen to me," I said quietly.

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. NOTHING you can say will change things with us Ranger. Nothing. The damage is done." Her tears were quickly drying and anger flashed in her eyes. I could deal with anger. Tears are a whole other ball game.

"I didn't sleep with her," I said quietly taking a step towards her.

"Yeah I believe that shit."

"It's true."

Steph narrowed her eyes at me and took a step towards me. She glared up at me with hatred in her eyes. "You expect me to believe that you didn't fuck trailer park Barbie? How stupid do you think I am Ranger? I can't believe that you would do that to me. Us. I would NEVER do that to you and I never thought that you would do that to me."

"I didn't sleep with her," I repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Steph screamed at me. She turned and started walking down the beach. I walked behind her and caught her by the arm, spinning her around to face me. She stared up at me with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Your going to listen to what I have to say. After that you choose to walk away it's your choice, but you will listen," I said in a low tone.

She shoved against my chest and pulled out of my grasp. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Speak," she barked. I tried not to grin. Shit she sounded like me.

I took a deep breath, still unsure of what in the hell to say. I was buying time to figure it out. "I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice.

"Your sorry? Gosh Ranger that just makes it all better!" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "Man, I'm glad you cleared that up."

"Why did you run to Morelli?" I asked glaring at her.

"Morelli? Is that what all of this is about?"

"Isn't that what it's always about?"

She groaned and drug her fingers through her hair. "Of course it is. You and your macho competition bullshit. It's over with Morelli, Ranger. Has been for a long time. Are you talking about the night you proposed?"

I didn't answer just narrowed my eyes at her. She began to pace back and forth in front of me. "Fine, I'll start from the beginning. You asked me to marry you. And I freaked out. We never even discussed that. I would have thought that something that important you would have at least mentioned. Jeez, Ranger you've made it clear on more than one occasion that you didn't even really want a relationship. I got scared, so yeah I ran. But I didn't run to Morelli. He called me and needed my help."

"I bet he did," I said through clenched teeth.

"He did! He couldn't get up the steps. He pulled a groin muscle fucking trailer park Barbie. Oh, but I guess you know all about fucking her don't you?"

Ok, I deserved that one. I continued to stare at her. "But see Ranger that's the big difference. I didn't sleep with Morelli. Not even close. I wouldn't do that. I love you. Don't you get that?"

I saw the tears forming in her eyes again and she got very quiet. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for her to continue. It became obvious that she wasn't going to. I took a deep breath.

"I picked Sara up at a bar. I was pissed off. It was stupid. When I got to the point of actually sleeping with her, I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you. It wasn't right. What you saw in the elevator was her last desperate attempt. I shut her down."

Stephanie looked up at me with wary eyes. "What about last night at Tank and Courtney's wedding? You were so cold," she said quietly.

I took another deep breath. "I was angry Steph. Not at you but at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I put myself out there and got taken out."

"I didn't take you out."

"Yes you did."

"I know that I shouldn't have ran away. I should have owned up and acted like an adult."

"I shouldn't have tried to push you into something you don't want," I said quietly, unable to drag my gaze from her. Even with her red nose, and hair from hell, she looked amazing in her charcoal colored dress, with sand stuck to the ass of it.

"Where did it come from Ranger?" she said as she stopped pacing and stared up at me.

"What?"

"That proposal. You said that you didn't want to get married."

"Some things change."

"I don't think that I'm cut out for marriage. It's no secret that I have commitment issues." I shrugged my shoulder. Yeah it was no big secret, Steph has a hard time committing to a brand of toothpaste, much less a relationship. I stepped toward her and touched her arm lightly.

"Steph, you're the most important thing in my life. I thought that this was what you really wanted. God knows I'm guilty of trying to give you everything. You deserve it."

She looked up at me, but didn't pull away. A good sign. "What was the deal with Sara?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Revenge. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was pissed off at Morelli and myself. I thought that he had lured you back in."

"You could have asked me," she said quietly.

"That would have been the smart thing to do."

She took a shaky breath and pulled her arm out of my grasp. "Have there been others?"

"No." It was true. I hadn't been with anyone else since I met her. I guess deep down I knew all along she was the one.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," she said quietly.

"Me too."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"I can't promise you that it's going to be perfect."

All of the fight seemed to drain out of her and she sat down on the beach. I sat down next to her, her thigh brushing against mine. "We fucked this up huh?" she said looking over at me. I nodded in agreement. I pulled my knees up and rested my arms on them. "You look tired," she said.

"Long night."

"Have you been looking for me?"

"Yes."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. "My car died," she said very matter of factly.

I looked over at her and grinned. "No shit?"

"No shit," she said grinning back. She leaned in closer to me, dropping her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled like Dolce Vita and the ocean, a powerful combination.

"I'll take care of it," I mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

"You always do."

We sat on the beach for a while, just enjoying being together. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I felt good. Better than I had in a long time. Exhaustion was beginning to creep in. The past 12 hours were taking their toll.

"So you want to just sit here all day?" I said looking down at her. She grinned up at me.

"Batman's tired?"

"Yeah I was up all night looking for Wonder Woman," I said standing. I extended my hand and pulled her to her feet. Steph looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. The spark that is always there between us was alive and well. Within moments, she was molded against me, my hands roaming over her curves. She moaned against my mouth, driving me a little closer to the edge.

I broke the kiss before I decided to fuck her right here on the beach. Her lips were puffy from the kiss, as she darted her tongue across her bottom lip I stifled a groan. "Let's go," I said taking her hand and dragging her behind me.

"What about the car?" she asked. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything."

Steph POV smut warning 

I smiled as Ranger practically dragged me down the beach. I felt good, as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My gaze fell down upon his perfectly chiseled ass filling out the tux pants. He looked tired, but completely edible.

I released his hand and snatched my purse and shoes off of the beach. He turned and looked down at me, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I asked walking up to stand before him.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. Ranger gave me a full on 1000-watt smile. He took my hand and started walking toward the Cayenne. He beeped it open and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for me. I climbed inside and moaned as the leather seats enclosed me like a glove. I glanced up at Ranger. His eyes were completely black and he gave me the 'big bad wolf' grin and shut the door.

Ranger climbed behind the wheel and turned over the engine.

"Oh, I should lock up the Toyota," I said reaching into my purse and grabbing my keys.

"Babe. Do you really care if it gets stolen?" he asked looking at me with an almost smile.

"Well it's the only car that I have," I responded.

"I would rather ride a bicycle."

I suppressed an eye roll. "Well not everyone is lucky enough to cruise around in $100,000 vehicles."

"True," he said sliding the Cayenne into gear and pulling out of the lot. I sat back, ready for the long ride to Trenton. Ranger passed the turn off for I-195 and continued down Ocean Drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked sitting up. Ranger didn't respond, just shrugged his shoulders. "That was the turn off," I said turning around and looking out the back window.

"I'm aware."

"So…..you wanna clue me in?" I asked staring at him. Ranger just grinned and pulled up in front of a very swanky hotel on the ocean. He put the Cayenne into park and looked over at me.

"I don't want to go back to Trenton yet," he said smiling. He hopped out of the SUV and handed the keys to the valet. He walked around and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked up at him questionably. "You have somewhere more important to be?" he asked looking down at me.

"Nope," I said smiling up at him, taking him in from the black eyes, chiseled jaw line, and perfect mocha skin. There was no other place in the world I wanted to be at that moment.

"Then let's go," he said with a grin and grabbed my hand. He pulled me inside and within moments we had a room. I followed Ranger to the elevator and we rode up to the 15th floor. We stepped out and I followed Ranger down the hall, my gaze locked on his perfect ass. I felt a wave of heat rush through me, pooling in my hoo ha. Range opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter.

It was a gorgeous room done in neutral tones. There was a sitting room off to the left and a massive king sized bed took center stage in the room. Beyond that there was a private balcony that looked out over the ocean. I heard the door shut behind me and felt Ranger's hands smooth around my waist, pulling me back against him.

"I don't have any clothes," I mumbled as he began his assault on my neck. He stroked the spot just below my right ear with his tongue, causing gooseflesh to break out all over my body.

"You aren't going to need them," I said turning me around to face him. I smoothed my hands up his arms, and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Ranger's gaze was intense as he stared down at me. With the shirt unbuttoned, I smoothed my hands up the 8-pack of his abs, and over his chest, marveling at the chiseled planes and the contrast of my white skin against his darker skin.

Ranger bent his head and kissed me hard, stealing the breath right out of me. I moaned and leaned against him, absorbing his heat. I felt his hands travel to the zipper at the back of my dress and slowly pull it down, his hands warming my skin as he stroked my back. He tugged the dress off of my shoulders and I felt it pool around my feet.

He took a step back and let his gaze sweep over my body. I felt a small shiver race up my spine from the intensity in his eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and in my ears. My eyes met his.

"I thought I'd lost you," I admitted quietly. Ranger took a step forward and I placed my hand on his chest, stopping his movement. "This past week all I have thought about is how bad I screwed things up. I don't know if I ever want to get married Ranger. But I do know that I don't, no, can't loose you."

"Babe," he said reaching for me again.

"Wait. I need to know. I need to know if we are on the same page."

Ranger looked down at me and I felt another shiver slip up my spine. He let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "We don't have to get married Steph. I thought it would be something you would want eventually. Rather than take the chance of loosing you, I tried to push you into it. That way I know that I have you."

I looked at him and blinked a few times. It was a heartfelt admission from Batman, and God knows that he doesn't let anyone in that often. "You always had me," I answered truthfully. Ranger had had me from day one, whether I realized it or not.

"I'll accept whatever boundaries you set."

"I just want you Ranger. Just you. No crazy commitments, no guessing games. Just you."

"Is that going to be enough?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. I had come the conclusion a long time ago that I would take whatever he could offer and it would be enough.

"I told you before what I could offer you," he said, pinning me down with his gaze.

My mind flashed back to the morning after he had taken me to 'The Batcave' the first time. Sitting in the little diner, Ranger had laid it on the table. _'I can offer you friendship, support, loyalty and love. That's it. It's my final offer. It's what I expect in return.' _

"And I told you then that it was enough," I said taking a step towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. "I remember some tough negotiations on that matter," I said smiling.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I do too. You were relentless. Is it time to renegotiate our terms?" he said grinning down at me. A hot flash zipped through my body and the memory of our 'negotiations'. They were intense all right, and I hadn't been able to hardly walk the next day. But it was worth it.

"Maybe," I said leaning up on my tiptoes and running my tongue across his bottom lip. Ranger growled low in his throat and pulled me tight against him. He reached down and grasped me under my thighs and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tight.

Ranger carried me over toward the French doors that led out onto the balcony. Balancing me with his arm, he opened the door and proceeded outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked unbelieving. I was wrapped around him like a snake, in nothing but a thong and a little black lace bra. Ranger looked at me and smiled.

"I want to fuck you with the sun shining on your skin," he said in a low voice.

I felt my own wetness dampen the inside of my thighs. He slowly lowered me and I landed on shaky feet. Ranger turned me so that I was facing the ocean. The balcony was private, and had a stunning view. Well two stunning views if you count half naked Ranger. The only thing better than half naked Ranger is fully naked Ranger, and the only thought in my mind at the moment was making that happen.

Ranger palmed my breasts and flicked my nipples through the thin material of my bra. I arched my back, letting my head fall onto his shoulder. Range reached behind me and with a quick flick of his wrist, my bra was gone, exposing me to the gentle ocean breeze and the warm sun.

Ranger began to slowly lick and nip his way down my spine, his hands roaming over my body and back to my breasts, tweaking the rock hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I groaned at the sensations his mouth and hands were creating. I felt him take the back of my thong in between his teeth and tug. My thong ended up with my bra, discarded somewhere over his shoulder.

He kissed my lower spine and brought his hands in between my thighs, slowly pushing them apart. I grasped on to the railing as a mini orgasm swept through me. God, he hasn't even touched me yet and I'm about to go off like a rocket, I thought. No sooner had that thought left my brain until I felt his finger gently slip between my dripping wet folds.

"Christ babe, you are so wet," he groaned, reaching up and pushed my shoulders, effectively bending me over the railing.

Before I could protest, I felt his tongue touch my clit, then move to lick me slowly. I bit my lower lip and tried to stifle a groan. He had always wreaked havoc on my body, and this was no exception. I knew that I was damn close and when he slipped two fingers inside of me and bit down on my clit, I exploded. My body pulsating around his fingers and I stifled a scream.

Ranger slipped his fingers out of me. My breath was coming in short gasps and my whole body was still humming from the force of the orgasm that washed through me. He moved to stand again and before I could catch my breath I felt his rock hard cock pressed against my ass cheeks. I grasped the railing and leaned back into him.

He grasped my hips in his hands squeezing tight. He leaned forward and licked his way across my shoulder and up my neck, stopping to bite down on the pulse point pounding just beneath my skin.

"Oh God Ranger," I gasped. The need was killing me. I needed him inside of me now. He sensed my need and thrust inside of me with one sure stroke, filling me completely. I arched my back and bent over further, my hair brushing against the railing on the balcony.

This was something that I swore I would never do. Being fucked from behind always felt like a domination move. At this point it felt so good I didn't care. Ranger began to move inside of me, thrusting hard, pushing me closer and closer to another earth shattering orgasm. I felt his hand smooth down my spine and intertwine in my hair.

I was close. Very close, and he pulled my hair tight, forcing my head up. I cried out and felt myself gush at the sensation. He turned my head to the side and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Between being in such a submissive position, Ranger filling me completely, the sun beating down on my skin and the ocean breeze cooling my flushed skin, I was a goner. I came hard, fast and unexpected. I all but collapsed against him.

Ranger caught me and pushed me further over the railing, releasing my hair and licking back up my spine. He grasped my hips and pounded into me. It was hard, fast and almost desperate. All of the pent up emotion that we both felt came flooding out of us both. I screamed out his name and came again, rendering my body and mind to mush. He breathed my name against my neck and I felt his warm release gush inside of me.

Both of us were breathless and unable to move. Ranger recovered before I did and slipped out of me. He pulled me away from the railing and turned me to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me against his chest. I managed to move enough to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. Ranger grinned and kissed me again. He pulled me back inside of the hotel room; his lips never leaving me mine. He finally broke the kiss and smoothed my curls back from my face.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

Ranger smiled slightly and kissed me again. "Let's not think about it to much babe. We'll take it one day at a time. Are those terms agreeable?"

I glanced over to my left into the massive bathroom, where a gleaming whirlpool tub seemed to be beckoning me. The mental image of hot, naked, wet Ranger entered my mind and I felt a familiar heat coiling low in my stomach. I pulled away from him and grasped him hand, pulling him behind me toward the bathroom.

"I think that we need to continue the negotiations. Not sure that we've reached an acceptable agreement," I said throwing him a coy look over my shoulder as I led him into the bathroom.

Ranger threw back his head and let out a rare full laugh. "You always did drive a hard bargain babe."

"You complaining?" I laughed. Ranger looked at me with amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Never."

The look that was in his eyes warmed me down to my soul; the loyalty, acceptance and unconditional love that shown there was enough. It would always be enough. And I knew that he was the only one for me. He completed me in a way that I never thought possible.

And I wasn't giving him up.

Ever.

_A/N: Well, that's it. The end of The Merry Man Series. There will be an epilogue to follow. I never knew a year ago that a short story would turn into 9 parts. I love each one of these characters, those that are JE's and those that I have created. Thank you to everyone who has read these stories and been patient with me while I worked on them. And an EXTRA special thanks to a couple of babes out there……Lisababe for listening to me bitch about how none of my characters wanted to cooperate and being the best sounding board out there. Magnificent Sin for helping me get over some of the tough parts, and I'm sure that there are many more out there that I am forgetting. But thanks to you all. _


End file.
